Chez les Maraudeurs
by Twinzie
Summary: Univers totalement Alternatif : Lily Evans va rentrer à l'école de Médicomagie mais elle doit trouver un appartement. Ca tombe bien, les Maraudeurs cherchent un nouveau collocataire...
1. Prologue

Salut !

J'avais bien dit que je reviendrais vite avec une nouvelle fic ! Alors en attendant que je finisse mon Drago/Mione, je commence à publier ma fic sur les Maraudeurs.

C'est un **Univers** (totalement) **Alternatif** où les Maraudeurs sont âgés de deux ans de plus que Lily qui a tout juste 18 ans.

Peter ne sera pas très présent dans cette fic, désolée pour les fans, mais il était nécessaire que l'un des Maraudeurs soit évincé pour la suite et le choix n'était pas très dur !

Le rating est très soft et risque de le rester.

_PS : Le titre est provisoire, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver et celui-là est bof, selon moi !_

Et enfin : _Bonne Lecture_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**La lettre**

Fraîchement diplômée de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Lily Evans passait les vacances chez elle, avec ses parents. Elle venait de recevoir les résultats de son concours pour entrer dans l'école de Médicomage. Elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes, une grosse enveloppe qui portait le sceau des Médicomages, une baguette et un os croisés. Dessus était marqué :

**Miss Lily Evans**

**Chambre du premier étage**

**Bristol**

Elle dévala les escaliers à une vitesse affolante et il s'en fut de peu pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où ses parents étaient entrain de déjeuner tranquillement.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour Papa. Bonjour Maman.

- Tu sembles joliment excitée, lui dit sa mère.

- Je… J'ai reçu une lettre de l'école de Médicomage.

- Et alors ? lui demanda son père dont le visage venait de s'illuminer.

John et Andie Evans avaient toujours adorée leur cadette, Lily. Ils étaient fiers qu'elle soit une sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Lily. J'ai… je… je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

Ses parents baissèrent les yeux sur l'enveloppe.

- J'ai peur, dit Lily.

- Mais il n'y a aucune raison, ma chérie. Tu es une très grande sorcière.

- Ta mère a raison, je suis sûre que tu as été acceptée.

- Allez ! Ouvre-la !

Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe, les mains de plus en plus tremblantes, tandis que ses parents ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Elle en sortit un parchemin soigneusement plié en deux et laissa tomber l'enveloppe à ses pieds.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration et déplia le parchemin. Elle lut à haute voix :

_Miss Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous venez d'être acceptée dans l'école de Médicomage de Londres. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint vos résultats plus que favorables au concours d'admission ainsi que les fournitures nécessaires pour votre première année._

_L'école ne prend pas en compte d'internat. Cependant, il vous est fortement conseillé de résider près de l'enceinte de l'école, soit dans la ville de Londres. Les raisons de cette proximité vous seront expliquer le jour de la rentrée qui se fera le 3 septembre prochain._

_Veuillez agréer, Miss, mes sincères salutations. _

_Eleanor Cromwell,_

_Guérisseuse en chef et directrice adjointe de l'école de Médicomagie._

Lily n'en revenait pas, elle était prise. Elle allait devenir Médicomage. Elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Ses parents la félicitèrent, la prirent dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent.

- Par contre, je vais devoir me trouver un logement, dit Lily en se dégageant des bras de sa mère.

- Toute seule ? s'exclama celle-ci.

- Bah… Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Ta tante Ellie habite à cinq minutes de Londres, peut-être que tu pourrais aller habiter chez elle ? proposa sa mère.

Lily lança un regard paniqué vers son père. Sa tante Ellie était très gentille mais un peu envahissante. De plus, elle ignorait tout des origines sorcières de sa nièce.

- Lily n'est plus une enfant, Andie, dit enfin son père. Et qu'est-ce qu'on dira à Ellie. Qu'elle fait des études bizarres, qu'elle est une sorcière mais que ce n'est pas grave ?

Son père savait trouver les arguments pour convaincre sa mère. Elle allait donner son accord, Lily le savait à la façon dont elle plissa légèrement les sourcils. Les contre-arguments ne venaient pas, il n'y en avait pas. Elle hocha la tête et Lily lui sauta dans les bras.

- Tu as raison, mais il reste tout de même un problème.

- Lequel ? demanda aussitôt Lily.

- Ta rentrée est dans moins d'un mois et ton père et moi partons pour les Seychelles pendant trois semaines demain soir.

- C'est vrai, dit John. Et il faut te trouver un appartement.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, dit précipitamment Lily.

_Trouves pourquoi, vite pourquoi, pourquoi_, pensa-t-elle.

- Je peux me rendre à Londres toute seule, dit-elle. Et ça me prendra beaucoup moins de temps qu'à vous. Je peux transplaner, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de sa mère.

- On n'y pensait plus, dit son père. Donc tout est réglé et nous, nous pouvons partir tranquille.

- Très bien, soupira Andie, je capitule, vous avez gagnés. Mais dès que tu as trouvé un appartement, je veux être au courant. Tu viens nous voir, en transplanant, Seychelles ou pas.

- Oui, Maman, sourit Lily.

Le lendemain soir, Lily accompagna ses parents à l'aéroport. Ils avaient passé la journée a faire des courses pour que Lily ne manque de rien. Leurs valises n'étaient pas lourdes, et furent donc vite bouclées.

- Pétunia est partie en Ecosse avec Vernon, il a de la famille là-bas. Ils devraient rentrer dans deux semaines environs, lui dit sa mère.

- Tant mieux, murmura Lily. D'accord, dit-elle ensuite plus fort.

- Fais attention à toi ma chérie, lui dit son père.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine.

- Non, mais tu es ma fille.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

- Tu nous préviens dès que tu as trouvé quelque chose. Et n'oublie pas ce que l'on a dit à propos des frais ?

- Non.

- Bon, tout est en ordre, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? On n'a rien oublier ? Demanda Andie à l'adresse de son mari.

- Non, en revanche, l'avion risque de nous oublier si nous n'embarquons pas de suite.

- Oui, j'arrive. Fais attention, Lily, au moindre problème tu viens nous voir.

Fatiguée de répéter la même chose aux mêmes questions depuis hier, Lily hocha simplement la tête et embrassa sa mère avant de la pousser vers le couloir d'embarcation, tandis que l'hôtesse de l'air annonçait le départ imminent de l'avion.

Lily sortit de l'aéroport qui était trop bondé pour qu'elle puisse transplaner librement.

Elle pensa aux prochains jours, à l'appartement qu'elle allait devoir trouver et tout. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se heurta à un charmant jeune homme brun.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, dit-elle. J'ai… Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il dans un immense sourire qui fit fondre Lily. Je ne vous avais pas vu non plus.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, quand une personne à côté se manifesta.

- Désolé, Cornedrue, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, on va rater la réunion.

- Oui… Oui, j'arrive.

Il tourna la tête dans un dernier sourire et disparut avec son ami. Lily rouge et confuse, un sourire béat sur les lèvres s'engagea dans une petite ruelle déserte et transplana chez elle.

- Enfin seule !

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Lily passa la soirée à regarder la télévision, un plateau-télé posé devant elle. Il était garni de pop-corn, indispensable pour regarder des films, de chips, tout aussi nécessaire devant la télévision, de beurre de cacahuète, toujours utile, de jus de citrouille, elle est une sorcière, de glace, pour les films angoissants et d'un gros paquet de mouchoirs, inévitable pour les belles histoires d'amour.

Elle s'endormit dans le canapé et se réveilla, le lendemain en sursaut. Elle regarda l'heure. L'après-midi venait de commencer. Elle rangea vite fait ce qui traînait, prit une bonne douche et se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle allait commencer par les quartiers sorciers. Elle se dirigea vers une première agence immobilière sorcière lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une des ses amies, Alice Graham.

- Salut Lily, lança joyeusement Alice.

- Salut. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ça va. Je cherche un appartement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, pour l'école de Médicomage.

- Alors tu as été reçue ? C'est génial. Félicitations.

- Merci.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

- Si tu veux, sourit Lily, heureuse de trouver de l'aide. Mais tu es toute seule ?

- Franck travaille, il vient d'obtenir son diplôme d'Auror alors il vient juste de partir en mission-stage pour trois semaines, au Canada.

- Ah !

- On y va ?

Les deux filles rentrèrent dans une première agence immobilière et Lily prit des adresses pour aller visiter.

En chemin, Alice lui expliqua qu'avec Franck, ils avaient aussi parler de prendre un appartement ensemble. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alice avait l'âge de Lily mais Franck avait deux ans de plus.

Toute la journée, les deux filles visitèrent des appartements, des collocations et firent au moins une dizaine d'agences différentes mais Lily rentra chez elle, sans rien.

Soit les appartements étaient trop chers, soit complètement délabrés, ou alors les colocataires étaient « bizarres » selon Alice qui n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Les deux filles avaient prévu de se retrouver le lendemain après-midi, aider Lily permettait à Alice de voir les appartements pour Franck et elle.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chez les Maraudeurs

Chapitre 2 :

**Chez les Maraudeurs**

Lily n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'appartements décents et dans ses prix. Elle avait tout fait, parcourant tout Londres, mais rien. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle cherchait toujours. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'avaient donné ses recherches.

Alice l'aidait toujours et la jeune fille était même venue chez Lily. Au moins, elles ne se retrouvaient pas seules chacune de leur côté. Elles passaient leurs journées à visiter différents appartements, en espérant tomber sur le bon et entre deux, elles en profitaient pour faire quelques emplettes.

Au bout d'une semaine, Alice qui était repartie chez ses parents pour un dîner de famille, revint le lundi matin chez Lily.

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle pleine d'entrain.

- Salut. Ton repas de famille n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça, à ce que je vois.

- Oh ! Non ! Il était totalement barbant, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de repenser à ta situation.

- Par Merlin ! Je m'attends au pire, soupira Lily.

Alice ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de son amie et poursuivit.

- Franck a des amis qui vivent dans un immense manoir juste à la sortie de Londres et c'est à vingt minutes à pieds de Ste-Mangouste. L'un des leurs a déménagé, il a trouvé du travail à l'étranger et ils ont donc une place vacante. Je pense qu'il cherche quelqu'un.

- Alice, je ne l'ai connais pas.

- Mais les gens qui auraient pu devenir tes colocataires, tu ne les connaissais pas non plus.

Lily soupira.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Trois.

- Combien de filles ?

- Heu… Aucune.

- Quoi ? Mais Alice…

- Mais ils sont très sympas, tu verras et tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, on a parcouru tout Londres, on n'a rien trouvé. En plus, ce sont des garçons bien, deux sont Aurors et le troisième est journaliste sportif.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien. Je te suis.

Alice eut un immense sourire, un sourire de vainqueur. Lily venait de faire un pas en avant et Alice savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas reculer.

- On y va quand ?

- Cet après-midi.

- Tu avais tout prévu !

- Disons que je m'étais avancée. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Je l'espère pour toi.

Les deux filles allèrent manger sur le Chemin de Traverse et se rendirent chez les fameux garçons.

Après quelques minutes de marches, elles semblèrent avoir quitté la ville. Tout semblait calme, le quartier était désert et les maisons étaient plus belles les unes que les autres.

Alice et Lily s'arrêtèrent devant une immense demeure, entourée d'un jardin tout aussi grand. Lily en resta bouche-bée.

Alice poussa la barrière et entra.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alice.

- C'est magnifique, tu veux dire. Mais, jamais…

- Lily !

- Mais Alice, c'est beaucoup trop… et en plus, je ne pourrais pas vivre ici avec trois garçons, mes parents n'accepteront jamais.

- Tu peux au moins visiter, ça ne coûte rien.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire, tu te dis qu'une fois que j'aurais visité, je ne pourrais pas refuser.

- Visite d'abord Lily, ensuite on verra.

Résignée, Lily se laissa guider jusqu'à la porte. Alice toqua deux fois et un jeune brun vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour Alice, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Remus.

_Remus ! Remus ?_ Lily blêmit.

- Je te présente Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie.

- Enchantée, lui dit Remus. Tu es celle qui cherche un appartement ?

Lily se contenta d'un sourire timide et d'un hochement de tête.

Remus les fit entrer. L'intérieur valait l'extérieur. C'était très beau, un vrai manoir. En revanche, il y avait une simplicité qui mettait Lily directement à l'aise.

- Je vous propose de visiter d'abord et ensuite on prendra un café, si jamais tu as des questions, dit-il en se tournant vers Lily.

- Heu… Oui, répondit Lily.

- On va commencer par l'étage.

Remus les fit monter par un magnifique escalier en parquet brillant.

Il leur montra les cinq chambres que comptait le manoir.

- La mienne, celle de Sirius, celle de James, dit-il en désignant chaque porte de la main.

Lily regarda attentivement, sur chacune des portes étaient écrits des surnoms un peu bizarres, selon elle. On pouvait y lire, dans l'ordre, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue.

- Et celle-ci sera la tienne, si tu acceptes, bien entendu, continua Remus avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit la porte sur laquelle était marqué Queudvers. La pièce était beaucoup plus grande que la chambre qu'avait Lily chez ses parents. Il n'y avait pas de meubles, en revanche.

- La chambre appartenait à Peter, mais il a dû déménager pour la Bulgarie pour son travail. Elle n'est pas meublée, mais avec un sort de dédoublement sur tes propres affaires, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. La dernière chambre au fond du couloir est inoccupée. A l'origine, elle devait nous servir de bureau mais elle ressemble plus à un foutoir. Ensuite, il y a les deux salles de bain, une avec une douche, l'autre avec une baignoire. Elles ne sont pas attitrées, tout dépend si tu as envie d'un bain ou d'une douche.

Lily lui fit son premier vrai sourire. Et Alice remarqua qu'elle adorait déjà la maison.

Remus leur montra ensuite la bas, avec le salon ou trônait une grande cheminée, la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Lily était conquise bien avant la fin de la visite, on pouvait le lire sur son visage.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent ensuite dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de café.

- Où sont Sirius et James ? Demanda Alice.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Ils sont en mission, répondit Remus. Ils ne seront pas là avant deux semaines environs.

- Comme Franck.

- Oui.

Remus se tourna vers Lily.

- Alors comment trouves-tu cette humble demeure ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Heu… C'est très joli… mais pour ce qui est du loyer et des charges, vous faites comment ?

- Et bien, on sépare en quatre. Le loyer est de trois cent soixante livres sterling, ça nous fait quatre-vingt dix livres chacun. On met trente livres chacun dans un pot commun par mois, pour ce qui est des factures et de la nourriture enfin pour le nécessaire de la maison. Ensuite si tu veux des trucs plus personnels c'est à toi de te débrouiller.

Lily parut satisfaite. Cela correspondait parfaitement à ses moyens et au budget fixé par ses parents. Ensuite elle pourrait se débrouiller elle-même car les stages qu'elle effectuerait à partir du mois de février, étaient rémunérés.

- Et il vous faut une réponse pour quand ?

Alice souriait déjà, victorieuse. C'était la question qui signifiait l'accord de Lily.

Les deux filles repartirent au bout de deux heures avec une Lily totalement sous le charme de la maison.

- Alors ? Demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Arrêtes ! Cette maison est parfaite.

- Oui, mais tu avais omis de me dire que c'était les Maraudeurs qui y habitaient, dit Lily en accentuant bien le mot Maraudeurs.

- Peut-être, oui, grimaça Alice. Bon d'accord je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu aurais refusé de venir sinon. En plus, tu ne les connais même pas, ça fait deux ans qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard.

- Leur réputation était déjà faite.

- Je les connais, Lily, Franck est ami avec eux. Ils sont très gentils. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas Remus. Il est adorable !

- C'est vrai. Je vais y réfléchir, dit Lily.

- Tu ferais mieux de transplaner aux Seychelles, lui dit Alice dans un clin d'œil en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. J'ai trop hâte d'y être, s'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire.

Le soir même, la jolie rousse envoya un hibou à Remus pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait d'emménager avec eux et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il en était très heureux et qu'elle pouvait emménager quand elle le voulait. Ensuite, Lily transplana direction les Seychelles. Elle avait transplané directement dans la chambre d'hôtel de ses parents et les attendait. Vu l'heure, ils devaient être entrain de dîner.

* * *

**Merci à**

**Zazo, aminteitha, Anacofleb, lauralavoiepelletier, Mione des Maraudeurs, Fofolleuh, Tashiya, Rosalie Johanson, SusyBones, lisou52, Malefoy4ever, malak, Lilynatou, Amandiine, Lil'Ashura**

**Bisous**

**PS : La suite, mardi ou jeudi prochain, tout dépend du temps libre que j'ai !**


	3. Cartons et Autres

Chapitre 3 :

**Cartons et autres**

Lily patientait dans la chambre de ses parents depuis plus de vingt minutes quand elle décida d'allumer la télévision et s'assit sur le lit. Petite, elle pouvait rester des heures devant la télévision, mais maintenant qu'elle était sorcière, ça lui paraissait fade et sans intérêt. Néanmoins, elle aimait la regarder de temps en temps pendant les vacances. Lily avait fini par s'allonger sur le ventre, c'était plus confortable surtout que ses parents ne semblaient pas pressés de rentrer. La nuit commençait à tomber et le film de la soirée allait commencer, Lily ne le connaissait pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille sentait ses paupières se fermer. Lily s'endormit avant même que le film n'arrive à la moitié.

- C'était une très belle soirée, chéri.

Monsieur Evans passa la clef dans la serrure et un clic se fit entendre avant qu'il ne pousse la porte et qu'il retienne un cri en voyant sa fille endormie sur le grand lit de leur chambre d'hôtel.

- Mon Dieu, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda Madame Evans qui refermait la porte après être entrée derrière son mari.

- Elle a dû trouver un appartement, sourit Monsieur Evans.

- Je n'y pensait plus. C'est vrai qu'elle va nous quitter.

- Elle ne va pas loin, Andie. On la reverra souvent.

- Mais son monde est loin du nôtre, murmura la mère de Lily.

Son mari ne l'entendit pas et avança prudemment vers la plus jeune de ses filles après avoir posé sa veste sur une chaise. Il posa la main l'épaule de Lily et la secoua légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Lily, réveilles-toi, souffla-t-il.

- Très subtil, fit remarquer Andie.

- Tu veux que je fasse comment, chuchota John.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Madame Evans en poussant son mari pour qu'il lui fasse de la place. Elle se pencha alors vers sa fille et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent sourire dans son sommeil. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Lily ouvrit péniblement un œil.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de ses parents.

- Ce n'est rien, ma fille, dit John.

- Je voulais vous prévenir avant mais…

- Alors tu as trouvé un appartement ? Demanda Andie, incapable de patienter plus longtemps.

Lily se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tout à fait réveillée à présent. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure rousse et sourit à ses parents.

- Oui, dit-elle tout simplement.

Ses parents la regardèrent en silence, attendant la suite.

- Et ? Demanda John qui comme sa femme ne connaissait pas le mot patience.

- En fait, c'est plutôt une maison, enfin un manoir.

Ses parents la regardèrent ahuris et Lily poursuivit.

- Mais je ne serais pas toute seule, nous seront quatre. On se sépare le loyer et les frais et j'ai fais le calcul, rien ne dépasse le budget fixé, puisque le loyer est de 90 livres chacun et on met 30 livres en commun pour les factures et la nourriture.

- Tu connais les autres colocataires ? Demanda son père.

- Oui. Enfin de vue, mais Alice les connaît, ajouta précipitamment Lily. Franck, son petit-ami est ami avec eux et elle les connaît très bien. D'ailleurs ils étaient aussi à Poudlard.

- Ils sont donc plus vieux que toi, constata sa mère.

- De deux ans seulement.

- Ils ? Dit son père. Il y a donc des garçons ?

- Oui, avoua Lily qui craignait cette partie de la discussion, mais qui se sentait obliger de leur dire tout car elle ne savait pas mentir et que ses parents l'auraient su à un moment ou à un autre.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Trois, dit-elle timidement.

- Trois ? Répéta son père. Mais… Quatre, ça veut dire que tu es la seule fille ! Il est hors de question que ma petite fille vive avec trois garçons qui en plus sont plus vieux qu'elle.

- Mais Papa, cria Lily, c'est la seule solution, on n'a absolument rien trouvé d'autre et crois-moi avec Alice, on en a visité des appartements. En plus, ils sont très gentils et ils ne me feront rien.

En disant cela, Lily pria pour que ce soit vrai car à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'anges, ni de gentils à proprement parler. Ils s'en prenaient souvent aux Serpentards, même si c'était pour rire, comme ils le répétaient sans cesse aux professeurs. Mais elle avait raison sur le dernier point, les Maraudeurs ne lui feraient jamais de mal, après tout, elle était une Gryffondor aussi et entre ex-Gryffondors, ils ne pouvaient pas se faire du mal, si ? En plus, à voir Remus, on leur donnerait Merlin sans confession. Il était adorable, doux, gentil, serviable, elle aurait même pu dire parfait si elle le connaissait mieux. Mais, Lily comprenait le point de vue de son père, ce n'est jamais simple de laisser partir sa fille, surtout si celle-ci décide de partir habiter avec trois garçons dont on ne sait rien et qu'on n'a jamais vu. S'ensuivit alors une conversation animée où Andie fut prise à témoin entre sa fille et son mari. Lily leur expliqua encore une fois qu'Alice les connaissait très bien et que d'ailleurs à Poudlard, ils avaient été dans la même maison qu'elle, que deux d'entre eux étaient Aurors et que le troisième était journaliste.

- Mais toi, tu ne les connais pas ! Et ce sont des garçons !

John Evans ne cessait de répéter la même chose.

- Mais ce sont des garçons de bonne famille, ils ne vont pas me sauter dessus, ni m'attaquer. De plus, Remus va souvent être appeler pour le journal et les deux autres sont Aurors et ils sont souvent en mission. Et c'est le seul logement dans mes prix et dont les conditions d'hygiène sont bien. Les autres étaient des taudis à la limite de l'habitable et les gens qui y habitaient étaient peut-être des filles mais elles étaient beaucoup moins fréquentables.

John soupira, résignée. Il n'avait pas le choix, sa fille n'en démordrait pas, elle allait habiter dans cette maison _masculine_ et sa femme souriait déjà, il avait perdu. Il savait aussi que Lily attendait qu'il le dise, même si elle avait déjà deviné qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux, soupira-t-il avant que sa fille lui saute dans les bras le gratifiant d'un bisou bien sonore sur la joue et d'un « je t'aime Papa ».

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit alors Lily en relâchant son père.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous un peu ?

- La nuit est déjà bien entamé, fit remarquer Lily et puis je dois préparer mes valises et tout. Je reprends les cours dans une semaine.

- Alors fais bien attention à toi.

- Oui, Maman.

Lily embrassa ses deux parents et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparut dans la chambre d'hôtel, pendant que sa mère disait à son mari que quand ils rentreraient leur fille ne serait plus là. Lily rentra chez elle et se coucha aussitôt. Avec le décalage horaire, il n'était pas si tard en Angleterre qu'aux Seychelles mais Lily était plutôt fatiguée de sa journée et la discussion avec ses parents n'avaient pas arrangé tout, même si ça finissait bien.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt sans même avoir eu le temps de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle allait aller vivre chez les Maraudeurs, c'était tout de même quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire mais c'est le lendemain qu'elle s'en rendrait vraiment compte. En effet, Lily s'était réveillée de bonne heure, sûrement à cause de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait et ce fut avec la tête plongée dans son bol de céréales qu'elle réalisa vraiment toute l'ampleur de la situation. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et fixa droit devant elle avec les yeux ressortis de leurs orbites.

- Par Merlin, je vais vivre avec les Maraudeurs ! S'exclama-t-elle, comme si le fait de le dire tout haut lui montrait que c'était bien réel et non un simple rêve.

Ça y est, elle venait de réaliser la situation, elle, Lily Evans, à peine diplômée de Poudlard, bientôt apprentie guérisseuse allait vivre tous les jours avec les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard et qui avait marqué ses rêves d'adolescente. Ils avaient marqué leur passage et comme toutes les filles, bien qu'elle ait deux ans de moins qu'eux, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir un jour ne serait-ce que leur dire un simple bonjour ou leur faire une toute petite bise. Elle n'avait vu que Remus mais si les deux autres étaient comme lui, elle s'y habituerait très vite. Mais Lily avait surtout envie de rencontrer un grand brun à lunette, très doué pour le Quidditch. Elle avait rêvé de lui à Poudlard et elle avait hâte de faire sa connaissance, en espérant qu'il soit comme Remus.

Après avoir picoré son petit déjeuner, Lily prit une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre en peignoir, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et laissant une traînée mouillée sur son passage. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Des livres jonchaient le sol, la plupart traitant de la Médicomagie, ceux qu'elle avait utilisé pour ses révisions pour le concours d'entrée, il y avait aussi des fringues un peu partout, sur sa chaise, son lit et à même le sol. Elle allait devoir faire ses valises. Elle souffla un bon coup et décida de s'habiller avant que la nostalgie la gagne.

Elle était entrain de se coiffer quand on sonna à la porte. Lily descendit sans attendre en se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être.

- Salut, lança Alice quand Lily eu ouvert la porte.

- Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue pour t'aider à emballer tes affaires, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais je veux dire pourquoi tu es venue par la porte ?

- Oh ça ! J'avais envie de voir le côté moldu de ta charmante demeure.

Lily secoua la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres et referma la porte. Les deux filles montèrent à l'étage et Alice écarquilla les yeux devant la chambre de Lily.

- Ça t'arrive de ranger ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Bien sûr, je l'ai rangé il y a trois semaines.

- Par Merlin ! Enfin je suppose que tu ne vas pas être très dépaysée dans ta nouvelle maison, vu que les garçons ne sont pas mieux ordonnés que toi. Bon on commence par quoi ?

- Les vêtements ? proposa Lily.

- Bonne idée et ensuite, il ne faudra pas oublier de décupler ton mobilier et de le rétrécir.

Les deux filles se mirent au travail et elle en profitèrent pour faire un tri dans les affaires de la jeune rousse. Elle s'amusèrent avec de vieux vêtements que Lily ne mettait plus depuis longtemps mais qu'elle avait gardé. Heureusement que Lily avait une grande malle à trois compartiments sinon elles auraient du prendre des dizaines de sacs. La malle contenait tous les vêtements de Lily qui étaient repartis dans deux compartiments et le troisième abritait des livres et autres objets personnels comme des photos, des cadres, des bibelots décoratifs.

Lily avait une mallette comme trousse de toilette avec tout son nécessaire dedans. Il ne restait plus qu'à décupler les meubles, les rétrécir et tout serait prêt.

Alice allait lancer le sort quand elles entendirent un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Sans un mot, Lily descendit, faisant signe à Alice de continuer. La jeune rousse descendit les marches et découvrit sa sœur, Pétunia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

L'accueil était toujours charmant, sa sœur n'avait pas changé au moins.

- J'habite ici !

Pétunia fit une grimace, elle continua d'enlever sa veste avant de l'accrocher à la parterre quand un « boum » l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Ce n'est rien, cria Alice depuis l'étage.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Pétunia les yeux exorbités et le cou tendu.

- Une amie.

- Tu… Vous n'allez pas restés là ce soir ?

- Non, sourit Lily. Je déménage !

Et avant que Pétunia ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Lily remonta aider Alice. Elle lui expliqua la situation et Alice était toute excitée, elle n'avait jamais vu Pétunia mais en avait souvent entendu parler.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est prêt, on va descendre tout ça pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement mais avant tu vas me présenter ta sœur, sourit Alice.

Lily se mit à rire et suivit son amie dans les escaliers, les bras chargés.

- Tiens Alice, je te présente ma sœur, Pétunia.

Pétunia en question se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Elle était confortablement installée dans la canapé et une grimace se dessina sur son visage à la vue de ces deux sorcières qui ne se privaient pas pour rire d'elle.

- Bon allez, on y va avant qu'elle nous jette dehors, dit Lily .

Lily et Alice calèrent tous les paquets et malles rétrécis dans leurs bras et transplanèrent dans un « pop » sous le regard horrifié de Pétunia Evans.

Les deux jeunes sorcières arrivèrent juste devant l'entrée du manoir et Remus vint leur ouvrir tout sourire et les déchargea de leurs affaires.

- On avait bien calculé notre coup quand même, commenta Alice.

- C'est vrai que si on compte le nombre de paquets qu'on avait, on s'en sort plutôt bien.

- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés mais ce n'est pas fini. Il faut tout ranger maintenant, leur rappela Remus avec un sourire. Moi, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un article à faire avant d'aller au journal.

Remus les laissa pour aller dans le salon, pendant que Lily et Alice soufflèrent avant de se pencher pour reprendre les paquets miniatures mais lourds.

- La magie, les filles, leur cria Remus.

Elles échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de pousser un grand « Ah ! » et montèrent donc les paquets à l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa.

* * *

**Merci à**

**Lil'Ashura, Zazo, keiko35, anne-laure0617, SusyBones, Anacofleb, aminteitha, Rosalie Johanson, Amandiine, Xavéria, lisou52, Mione des Mareudeurs, lyra.will, nees, Elby, ladybird** (contente de te retrouver), **'Clochett', malilite** (Remus a 2 ans de plus que Lily, il ne la connait pas personnellement et il en a vu défiler des têtes depuis !), **Roxie-Angel, sir moony, flamie **(Désolée mais j'étais un peu pressée et je pense pas avoir répondu personnellement à ta review, alors merci ici Je suis contente que ça te plaise)**, Malfoy4ever, Arie-Evans**

**Bisous**


	4. Dîner d'Accueil

Chapitre 4 :

**Dîner d'accueil**

Lily venait de finir de ranger son armoire. Tout était propre. Alice la regarda et lui demanda combien de temps ça allait rester comme ça. Lily lui sourit avec une grimace et elle allait riposter quand Remus frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit-elle.

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ? demanda le jeune homme entrant presque timidement dans la pièce.

- Oui. Pas de soucis.

- Très bien. Heu… Je dois aller au journal mais je rentrerais vite et je passerais faire des courses pour ce soir si tu veux, car là, les placards ne sont pas très remplis.

- Oh ! Je peux aller les faire si tu veux ? proposa Lily.

- Ça te dérange pas ?

- Non voyons.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Alice, tu resteras bien dîner avec nous ? Demanda Remus.

- Heu… Ok.

- Alors on va aller faire des courses toutes les deux.

- Ok. A ce soir les filles.

Remus repartit et Lily et Alice échangèrent un regard avant de descendre en bas et regardez ce qu'il y avait à manger dans les placards. Effectivement, ce n'était pas très plein mais après avoir décidé du repas, les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent près d'un supermarché moldu.

Elles serpentaient entre les rayons, en poussant un caddie et en le remplissant peu à peu. Elles avaient pris de l'argent pour faire un bon repas mais finalement elle se permirent aussi quelques folies inutiles mais tellement délicieuses, comme une tablette de chocolat, un bac de glace…

- Et si on faisait un gâteau ? Proposa Alice. J'ai envie de manger un gâteau au chocolat !

Lily la regarda bizarrement mais Alice devina ses pensées et s'empressa de lui donner une petite tape derrière la tête avec un « idiote » amical.

- Au lieu de penser des âneries, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que Remus ne revienne de son travail.

- Tu as raison, approuva Lily. En plus, si on ne se dépêche pas, on n'aura pas le temps de faire ton gâteau au chocolat.

- Moques toi, vas-y !

Elle rirent toutes les deux et arrivèrent à la caisse. Elle commencèrent à déballer les courses quand des voix familières se firent entendre.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Graham et Evans !

- Oh non, pas elles, murmura Lily tandis qu'Alice les ignorait en serrant les poings. Bonjour les filles ! Lança Lily, faussement enjouée. Alors vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Excellentes ! répondit Gretchen Slanders. Mais à voir vos mines, les vôtres ont dû être nulles ! Vous n'avez pas pris le soleil ?

- Bon, écoutez, ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas papoter avec vous les filles, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, on s'en passerait volontiers mais là, on est un peu pressé par le temps car on doit préparer à manger avant que les Maraudeurs ne reviennent.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Alice déposa les dernières courses du caddie sur le tapis roulant de la caisse pendant que Gretchen et sa copine partaient en leur lançant des regards haineux. Ses deux filles avaient toujours été dans le fan club des Maraudeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent Poudlard et Alice avait toujours su leur clouer le bec. Lily souriait de toutes ses dents et regardait sa meilleur amie d'un œil admiratif.

- Bravo, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Sauf que maintenant, elles vont nous coller aux basques !

- Mais non, elles sont trop vertes de jalousie.

- Oui et ça m'étonne qu'elles n'ont pas répliqué, ce n'est pas leur genre d'habitude.

- Ce n'est rien, elles ont dû trouver un autre fan club dans lequel entrer et puis excuse-moi mais les Maraudeurs, c'est bien mais ça remonte un peu à loin, maintenant.

- Mais, dire James, Sirius, Remus et Pierce, c'est trop long.

- C'est Peter, sourit Alice.

- Ouai Pierce ou Peter, c'est du pareil au même.

- Si tu le dis, mais je vois que tu n'as pas oublié les prénoms de James et Sirius, taquina la jeune blonde.

- Je ne sais même plus à quoi ils ressemblent, dit Lily sur un ton qui clôtura la conversation.

Alice la regarda, perplexe, mais Lily disait vrai. Elle avait vu tellement monde que la tête de quatre garçons, aussi populaires furent-il, ne l'avait pas frapper à vie. Elle les reconnaîtrait sûrement en les voyant mais comme ça, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle savait qu'ils avaient été très doué au Quidditch, qu'ils faisaient tomber toutes les filles, qu'ils étaient très intelligents, l'un devait avoir les cheveux noir ébène et l'autres brun avec des lunettes, peut-être mais le troisième, aucune idée. Pour Remus c'était bon, elle l'avait revu, pour les autres c'était flou, de vagues souvenirs par-ci, mais sans plus.

Après avoir tout emballé et payé, les filles repartirent les bras chargés. Il commençait à se faire tard et la rue était quasiment déserte ce qui faciliterait le transplanage. Elles avancèrent jusque dans une petite ruelle et en prenant soin de regarder autour d'elles pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne qui les épiait et elle disparurent dans un « pop ». Encore une fois, elles se retrouvèrent juste devant la porte.

Les deux femmes poussèrent la porte tant bien que mal et lâchèrent le tout dans le hall d'entrée avant de prendre leur baguette et de tout ranger. Elles avaient retenu le conseil de Remus !

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et surtout le gâteau au chocolat d'Alice.

- Je m'occupe du gâteau ! s'exclama Alice.

- Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire, lui sourit Lily. Mais ne mange pas tout le chocolat en le mettant dans le saladier sinon…

- Occupe-toi de tes spaghettis !

Elles firent toutes les deux leurs plats entre deux paroles et deux fous rires. C'était ce que Lily préférait chez Alice, elle était simple et on ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer avec elle. Elle avait toujours une parole réconfortante et mettait tout de suite les gens à l'aise. Au début, c'est la franchise de la jeune fille qui avait choqué Lily. Mais elle n'était pas seulement franche, en fait, elle était aussi gaffeuse. Lily observait Alice mélanger la pâte, tout en énumérant les adjectifs qui correspondaient à sa meilleure amie. Alice était donc gaffeuse, franche, mais aussi généreuse, intelligente, passionnée, téméraire et courageuse. Elle avait amplement mérité sa place à Gryffondor quand elles étaient encore à Poudlard et l'avait brillamment défendu.

Les filles avaient finalement fini de préparer le repas, elles avaient aussi mis la table dans le salon, seulement la cuisine était dans un état désastreux. D'un côté c'était la sauce tomate qui recouvrait la table de travail, de l'autre c'était la farine et le chocolat qui faisait office de nappe sur la table.

- C'est pas très joli, grimaça Alice.

- Je suis pas très douée pour le rangement de toutes façons, renchérit Lily.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elles nettoyèrent le plus gros avec un sort de nettoyage, rangèrent les ustensiles et firent laver la vaisselle. Un balai tournait autour de la table pour ramasser ce qui était parterre et les filles échangèrent un regard entendu, signifiant que c'était bon, tout était propre. Un bruit de porte leur indiqua que Remus devait être rentré. En effet, il arriva dans la cuisine en reniflant.

- Mmmm… ça sent drôlement bon, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- On t'a concocté un petit plat, sourit Alice.

- Et vous avez aussi fait le ménage.

- Ça, c'est parce que… on n'est pas vraiment doué pour ne pas en mettre partout, bafouilla Lily.

Remus se mit à rire et rassura Lily en lui disant qu'elle avait sa place dans cette maison alors.

- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit, s'amusa Alice alors que Lily faisait une moue boudeuse et enfantine.

Remus se débarrassa de sa veste et tous les trois s'installèrent dans la salon, où ils discutèrent avant de passer à table. La conversation s'orienta très vite vers Lily, et Alice par la même occasion, Remus voulant en savoir un peu plus sur sa nouvelle colocataire.

- C'est délicieux, commenta Remus alors qu'ils mangeaient. Qui a fait ce plat ?

- C'est moi, dit Lily avec un sourire timide. Elle n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise.

- Elle cuisine super bien, Lilynette, le seul problème, c'est qu'elle fait ça le plus souvent sans magie et qu'elle en met partout. Un vrai champ de bataille.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire devant l'explication d'Alice et les joues de Lily prirent une jolie teinte accordée à la couleur de ses cheveux. Le gâteau au chocolat fut tout aussi appétissant et seules quelques miettes restèrent dans le plat. Ils finirent leur repas par un café, pris tranquillement dans le salon, où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Lily apprit que Remus était journaliste sportif au « Quidditch Magazine ». il n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch de sa vie, du moins pas dans une équipe mais à force de regarder James et Sirius pendant les matchs à Poudlard, il y avait pris goût et connaissait toutes les tactiques et autres mouvements aussi bien que les vrais joueurs.

- Tu commences ta formation quand, Alice ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Alice voulait suivre une formation d'Auror comme son petit ami, Franck Londubat.

- La semaine prochaine. J'aurais donc le temps de profiter encore un peu de mon chéri quand il rentrera.

- Il y en a qui ont de la chance, marmonna Lily.

- C'est vrai, approuva Remus, mais l'amour est un sentiment trop complexe pour moi et puis, je n'ai jamais compris le fonctionnement des femmes.

- C'est pareil pour les hommes !

- Non, les femmes ont l'esprit beaucoup plus tortueux.

- Même pas vrai ! S'indigna Lily.

- J'approuve Lily, renchérit Alice qui s'amusait beaucoup de la conversation.

- Solidarité féminine, sourit Lily.

- C'est injuste vous êtes en supériorité numérique. Tu feras moins la fière quand on sera trois et que tu seras toute seule, tu verras, sourit Remus avec un ton faussement menaçant, à l'intention de Lily.

Finalement, ils ouvrirent aussi le bac de glace pour terminer la soirée.

- Vous m'avez fait trop manger, les filles, se plaignit Remus qui malgré tout, portait une cuillère pleine de glace à sa bouche.

- On ne t'a pas forcé non plus, répondit Alice.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup manger, j'ai plus de place, renchérit Lily en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

- Ah ! Soupira Remus, les filles et leur obsession du poids.

- Lily ? Obsédée par son poids ? S'exclama Alice avec un large sourire. Laisse-moi rire, elle mange comme quatre !

- Eh ! S'indigna Lily.

La conversation continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, dérivant sur plusieurs sujets n'ayant aucun rapport les uns aux. les autres. Les heures défilaient, elles aussi et la conversation se prolongeaient. Aucun d'eux ne faisaient attention à ce petit détail des minutes. Ils parlaient de Poudlard, du métier d'Auror, de celui de journaliste, de professeur, de guérisseuse, puis ils se penchèrent sur le Quidditch, où Lily fut complètement perdu, regarder un match était une chose, y comprendre quelque chose en était une autre, quant au fait d'y jouer, il valait mieux oublier cette idée.

Alice transplana chez elle dans le milieu de la nuit, épuisée mais contente d'avoir passé une soirée agréable.

- Tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'autorise ton accès de transplanage dans la maison, dit Remus à Lily qui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts malgré la fatigue.

- On ne pourrait pas faire plus tard, se plaignit-elle.

- Non, car après je vais oublier.

- Mais je suis fatiguée, soupira-t-elle.

- Il y en a pour deux minutes !

Lily souffla fortement mais se leva du canapé où elle était confortablement installé et suivit Remus jusque dans l'entrée.

- Mets la main sur la poignée.

Lily s'exécuta comme une automate. Remus pointa sa baguette sur sa main et marmonna quelque chose que Lily ne comprit pas, l'esprit trop occupé par son lit qui l'appelait. Néanmoins, sa main chauffa quelques secondes et Remus lui permit de monter se coucher.

A peine la porte fermée, elle s'affala sur son lit et enleva tant bien que mal ses habits. Elle attrapa un T-shirt au hasard dans son armoire et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle le mettait à l'envers. Elle s'endormit aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreille et rêva de trois charmants jeunes hommes au visage flou mais avec des prénoms bien définis et aux prochains jour dans cet endroit rêvé.

* * *

**Oui, je sais parfaitement que James et Sirius ne sont pas présents (encore) dans ce chapitre, ****mais bon, ils savent se faire désirer. **

**Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre, ils feront leurs entrée **

**Et puis, si vous êtes généreux et que je suis de bonne humeur, il se pourrait que le prochain chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu ! **

**Merci à **

**_Fofolleuh, Zazo, Anacofleb, anne-laure0617, Malfoy4ever, Amandiine, patmola, brucelink, Mione des Maraudeurs, nees, Arie-Evans, lauralavoiepelletier, Xavéria, Roxie-Angel, flamie, SusyBones, Rosalie Johanson, mililte, Lil'Ashura, likyboy's, aminteitha, Elby, lilynatou, RUKIA-SAMA 93_**

**Bisous **


	5. Aurors et Maraudeurs

Chapitre 5 :

**Aurors et Maraudeurs**

_Je viens d'être appeler en urgence, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Passes une bonne journée Tigresse._

_Remus_

_PS : J'avais complètement oublié que James et Sirius rentraient en début de soirée, si tu pouvais faire quelques courses pour ce soir, tu serais un amour !_

- Tigresse ? Amour ? Demanda Sirius. Je vois que Lunard ne s'est pas ennuyé pendant ces deux semaines.

- Et en plus, il l'a ramené ici, c'est que ça doit être sérieux !

- Surtout qu'il nous a presque oublié ! Tu penses qu'on la connaît ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Au moment où James répondit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Il n'y avait qu'à demander ! Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire avant de se retourner pour aller dans le hall.

Lily venait de renter avec deux gros sacs. Elle lâcha le tout dans l'entrée. Le transplanage n'avait pas été facile et elle avait manqué de tomber en atterrissant tellement les sacs étaient lourds. Elle se pencha pour reprendre les sacs quand elle vit deux silhouettes se dessiner devant elle. James et Sirius.

- Salut, lui dit Sirius tout charmeur, tandis que James la regardait intensément.

_Oh par Merlin_, pensa-t-elle. _C'est lui !_

En effet, c'était eux et surtout lui. Lily se souvint alors du soir où ses parents avaient pris l'avion pour les Seychelles. _Cornedrue !_ Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? alors qu'elle était entrain de se traiter mentalement d'idiote, les deux jeunes la regardèrent bizarrement et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé.

- Heu… Salut.

- Moi, c'est Sirius Black et lui c'est James Potter.

- Oui, je sais… mais… vous ne deviez pas rentrer que ce soir ?

- Si mais on a pu se libérer plus tôt. Mais tu es…

- Lily… Evans.

- La Tigresse ? Demanda James en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Pardon ? demanda Lily sentant ses joues se colorer.

Il montra le mot qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et elle lui fit un immense sourire tandis que ses joues rosissaient un peu plus. Oh non ! Quelle idée Remus avait eu de la surnommer comme ça, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient tous des surnoms, elle devait en avoir un aussi. Pour Tigresse, Alice l'avait aidé et Remus avait même gravé ce surnom sur la porte de sa chambre comme pour les autres.

- Ah ! Oui… Oui.

- Attends on va t'aider.

Sirius fit un geste vers les sacs et sortit sa baguette pour les faire léviter jusque dans la cuisine, puis avec l'aide d'un sort tout se rangea à sa place.

- Alors comme ça tu es la petite amie de Remus, demanda Sirius alors que tous les trois s'asseyaient pour prendre un café.

D'abord gênée, Lily les regarda alternativement pour essayer de trouver la blague cachée mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient sérieux et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se mit à rire sous l'œil étonné des deux Aurors.

- Non, non, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

_Comment vont-ils réagir ?_

- Vous n'avez pas du tout eu de contact avec Remus pendant que vous étiez partis ? Demanda-t-elle timidement et hésitante.

- Non, car nous étions en mission, répondit James. Mais si tu n'es pas la petite amie de Remus, peux-tu nous dire qui tu es car je connais Remus et il ne laisse jamais de filles dans notre maison sans la connaître vraiment ?

Son ton était un peu sec et cassant et Lily se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise face à lui. Il n'était finalement pas comme le décrivait sa réputation.

- En fait, je… je suis…

- LILY ! Je suis revenu ! TU ES LA ?

Par tous les mages, Lily remercia intérieurement Remus d'être arrivé à ce moment-là. Même si Sirius et James semblaient sympathiques, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment accepter le fait qu'une fille reste toute seule dans leur maison.

- Dans la cuisine, cria-t-elle.

Remus entra, tout sourire.

- Ah ! Les garçons ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant James et Sirius.

Ces derniers se levèrent et tous les trois se donnèrent l'accolade. Remus leur demanda comment s'était déroulée leur mission et James et Sirius lui expliqua les risques, les dangers mais en soulignant que c'était très excitant.

- En un mot, c'était génial, conclut Sirius.

Les trois garçons semblèrent avoir oublié la présence de Lily, qui s'était levée et se tenait contre l'évier, observant les retrouvailles en silence, contente de se faire oublier.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, dès qu'on prononce le mot danger, vous êtes partants.

- Tu peux parler, Lunard. Le danger est un mot que tu expérimentes tous les…

Remus écarquilla les yeux et empêcha son meilleur ami de faire une gaffe en se tournant vers Lily. Il venait soudain de se rappeler la présence de la jeune femme. Elle les regardait avec un petit sourire innocent et timide.

- Euh… Les gars, je vous présente Lily Evans.

- Oui, on sait, coupa James. On allait justement connaître la raison de sa présence ici.

Lily regarda Remus. Elle semblait apeurée par les paroles de James mais Remus la rassura d'un sourire.

- Lily habite ici. C'est notre nouvelle colocataire.

James et Sirius le regardèrent, interloqués, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

- Mais Lunard, c'est… c'est une fille ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Quelle perspicacité, mon cher Patmol, répliqua Remus, sarcastique.

- Sirius a raison. Tu es tombé sur la tête.

- Euh… Je pense que je vais vous laisser, dit Lily qui reculait petit à petit vers la sortie.

- Non ! Lily, tu restes là.

Lily se figea à quelques pas de la porte. Le ton de Remus était ferme et sans réplique.

- Avant que vous partiez, reprit Remus. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour trouver un autre colocataire. Lily est à l'école de Médicomagie, il lui fallait trouver un appartement sur Londres dans les plus brefs délais. C'est une amie d'Alice, la copine de Franck et elles m'ont expliqué qu'elles avaient parcourut tout Londres à la recherche d'un appartement sans rien trouver. C'était donc une bonne occasion pour elle, comme pour nous. Et j'ai aussitôt remarqué que c'était une fille, Patmol, merci, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche. De plus, quand vous aurez mangé sa cuisine, vous ne direz pas la même chose, finit-il plus détendu.

James était toujours renfrogné à l'idée qu'une fille habite dans sa maison, mais ne fit aucun commentaire après le discours de Remus. Sirius, lui, regardait Lily.

- Tu aurais pu au moins attendre notre retour pour décider ! Elle n'était pas à une semaine près !

- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler mais c'était urgent, Lily reprend les cours après-demain, elle avait besoin de trouver un logement au plus vite.

- Bon, souffla Sirius. Personnellement, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de malentendu entre nous et que tu ne changes pas nos habitudes pour des trucs typiquement féminins, je n'y vois pas plus d'objections. Alors bienvenu chez les Maraudeurs.

Sirius sourit largement à Lily en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra doucement mais soulagée. Cependant, voyant que James ne disait rien, alors qu'il avait pensé que son ami allait faire pareil et ne pas se braquer sur Lily, il ne fit rien et donc Sirius s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Si Remus dit vrai, alors peux-tu nous faire des crêpes, Lily, je meurs de faim, lui demanda-t-il poliment pour changer de sujet.

- Heu… oui, bien sûr… mais je ne cuisine pas de façon magique alors ça va prendre du temps…

James soupira fortement et Remus lui lança un regard noir.

- Je vais faire la pâte, alors, lui proposa Remus.

- D'accord, lui sourit Lily tandis que James sortait pour monter dans sa chambre et se changer tandis que Sirius s'installait à table avec le sourire.

- L'école de Médicomagie… dit Sirius pensif.

- Oui. Je commence lundi aussi, c'est ma première année.

- Si je me souviens bien tu étais à Poudlard, lui dit Sirius, toujours charmeur.

- Euh…Oui.

- A Gryffondor ? Préfète ?

- Euh… Oui.

- La meilleure maison !

Lily n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait pas les Maraudeurs finalement. En voyant Remus, elle l'avait trouvé aussitôt adorable. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et serviable. Mais Sirius et James étaient différents, un peu machos même. Surtout James, car Sirius se révéla plutôt sympa après avoir passé le premier cap. En y repensant, Lily sourit et se dit qu'il était un peu long à la détente. Une fille ? Elle n'était pas une bimbo, loin de là mais on remarquait tout de suite que c'était une fille. Pour James, c'était encore différent, à première vue, elle ne l'aimait pas trop et ça semblait réciproque. Elle avait pourtant espéré le contraire, il était charmant mais arrogant. Lily fit sauter ses crêpes et Sirius tomba sous le charme à la première bouchée.

Le soir même, la jeune rousse prépara le repas mais prétexta un rendez-vous de dernière minute pour laisser les garçons seuls à leurs retrouvailles. Remus la regarda bizarrement, il n'était pas dupe mais il ne lui dit rien et elle l'en remercia silencieusement. Elle se rendit donc chez ses parents qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Pendant ce temps, James, Remus et Sirius dégustaient le repas de Lily en silence. Remus et Sirius attendait de voir la réaction de James qui semblait faire la tête.

- Si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas ? dit Remus qui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence.

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Oui, toi, souligna Sirius.

- C'est toujours à cause de Lily ?

James grogna et Remus interpréta ça comme un oui.

- Ecoutes, dit Sirius alors que Remus avait ouvert la bouche pour parler aussi. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi en la voyant ici. Je pense aussi que Remus aurait pu nous demander notre avis, dit-il en regardant Remus. Mais après avoir parlé près de deux heures avec elle et surtout après avoir goûté sa cuisine, je peux te dire qu'elle est gentille. En plus, elle fait des études de Médicomage, ça pourrait nous être utile.

- Tu es un pervers, Black, souligna Remus.

- Mais non ! Je parlais de ton petit problème de fourrure. Bon après, c'est vrai que les guérisseuses…

- Oublie tes fantasmes deux minutes, s'il te plait.

- Mais je te signale que je n'ai pas touché à une fille depuis… depuis trop longtemps !

- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre cinq secondes, dit James.

- C'est toi qui te plains depuis que tu as vu Lily, lui rappela Remus, non sans une certaine pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Laisse-le se remettre du choc, dit Sirius d'un air mystérieux avant de se lever pour reprendre l'assiette de crêpes qu'il restait.

- De quel choc tu parles ? Demanda James un peu plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Quand tu as vu Lily, tu as cru qu'elle était la petite-amie de Remus, je l'ai cru aussi et ça t'a pas plu.

- T'es timbré mon pauvre Patmol.

- Mais oui, j'y avais pas pensé ! Lily, c'est la jolie rousse sur laquelle tu avais craqué en septième année, mais t'as rien fait avec elle parce que nous quittions Poudlard et qu'elle y restait encore deux ans. Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous en parler pendant des semaines.

- N'importe quoi. Si vous permettez maintenant, je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, James sortit de la cuisine, l'air renfrogné tandis que Remus et Sirius échangeaient un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

* * *

**Comme prévu, je poste le chapitre en avance ! Il faut dire qu'avec 26 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je n'allais pas être méchante ! lol Malheureusement n'y prenez pas trop goût car je ne pourrais pas assurée deux chapitres par semaine, sauf si je finis d'écrire la fic... chose assez impensable pour le moment, mais bon vous pouvez toujours prier pour ! lol**

**Sinon, je m'excuse, j'avais dit que je ne répondrais plus aux RARs au dernier moment, malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas fait et comme on ne peut pas accéder à la page des _Stats _(enfin, j'espère que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas) je ne peux pas répondre, heureusementque j'avais préparé ce chapitre à l'avance ! **

**Merci beaucoup à**

**_Zazo, Amandiine, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys, Lil'Ashura, Mione des Maraudeurs, SusyBones, Malfoy4ever, Fofolleuh, Rosalie Johanson, Eleonore-dem, aurore, Julia, patmola, malilite_ (1000 excuses, j'ai tapé trop vite, dsl ), _lisou52, aminteitha, Virg05, Lilynatou, Anacofleb, Arie-Evans, anne-laure0617, Xavéria, ladybird, Tinn-Tamm, Ayaminne, RUKIA-SAMA 93._**

**Bisous **


	6. Rentrée Médicale

Chapitre 5 :

**Rentrée médicale**

Lily adorait ses études. En plus, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle commencerait les stages après les vacances de Noël. Elle aurait deux semaines de stage mais pour le moment, elle ne ferait qu'une journée à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste par semaine. Au début, elle observerait seulement puis petit à petit elle pourra s'occuper de faire une piqûre ou même un bandage et le reste c'était des cours. Quatre jours de cours par semaine, une journée de « pratique » et deux jours de repos.

Lily avait eu la surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient que trente pour l'école de Médicomagie, avec une légère majorité féminine. Elle ne connaissait personne, à part quelques têtes qui lui étaient plus ou moins familières et qu'elle avait déjà croisé à Poudlard. Certains étaient même plus âgés qu'elle. Mais elle s'entendait bien à tous. Les professeurs étaient pour la plupart Médicomages-en-chef dans un service spécialisé, ou simple Médicomages et leur apprenaient les bases, mais ils avaient pour la plupart un diplôme de recherche spécialisée dans tel ou tel domaine. Lily étudiait les Potions, la Botanique et les Enchantements pour les sorts de guérison. Elle avait aussi des cours plus centrés sur les soins, les différentes maladies et la psychologie.

On leur avait expliqué le premier jour en quoi consistait ce métier, même si les élèves le savaient déjà pour avoir choisi cette branche de la magie. L'école de Médicomagie se faisait sur deux ans, mais la deuxième année était constituée principalement de stages où les apprentis guérisseurs étaient supervisés par leurs supérieurs et faisaient souvent tous les niveaux de l'hôpital pour une plus grande généralité. Ils avaient des comptes-rendus à faire de leurs différents stages et étaient notés en fonction de leurs aptitudes. On leur avait aussi donné l'explication de la proximité d l'hôpital qui était nécessaire pour la rapidité avec le courrier. Les hiboux mettaient moins de temps à aller porter les messages car les professeurs utiliseraient souvent ce moyen pour leurs devoirs, si jamais ils recevaient un patient particulier, ils pouvaient leur envoyer des devoirs ou informations de dernières minutes.

Lily avait visité l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste de fond en comble le premier jour et elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il y avait tant de services, tant de pièces et tant de guérisseurs. C'était une véritable fourmilière en constante activité. Jamais un couloir n'était vide. On lui avait ensuite attribué des vêtements qu'elle devrait impérativement porter pour les jours où elle serait « de service ». Elle avait deux blouses d'un blanc plus que blanc avec le symbole de Médicomagie brodé sur la poche en haut, représentant une baguette magique et un os enlacés. Elle avait aussi droit au fameux serre-tête blanc et à un badge où était inscrit _élève 1ère année_ avec son prénom marqué dessus.

En rentrant au manoir, elle était directement montée dans sa chambre pour essayer son uniforme. Elle avait à peine salué Remus et Sirius qui discutaient dans le salon. Elle s'était contemplée un long moment dans le miroir et était en train de commencer à enlever sa blouse quand Sirius avait hurlé son prénom pour la prévenir qu'une lettre de ses parents venait d'arriver. Lily n'avait même pas songé à sa tenue et était descendue en courant dans les marches. Elle avait arraché la lettre des mains de Sirius qui la contemplait bouche-bée.

- Lily, dit-il pour capter son attention alors qu'elle parcourait les lignes de sa lettre. Lily ! LILY !

- Hein ? Dit-elle légèrement absente.

- On dit pas « hein » mais comment. Bref, voilà, je t'adore Lily, même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, tu le sais, tu me répètes souvent d'être moins impulsif mais ta tenue n'est pas vraiment faite pour m'assagir et je te conseille vivement de te changer si tu ne veux pas que je fantasme sur toi. En plus si un des mes amis te voit dans cette tenue, je ne pourrais certainement pas le contrôler.

Lily n'avait pas tout compris dans le sens de ses paroles, elle avait juste baissé les yeux et remarqué son uniforme de guérisseuse avant de remonter aussi vite qu'elle était descendue. Elle avait mis juste une petite jupe en dessus et n'avait pas complètement tout boutonné, vu qu'à l'origine, elle était en train de se déshabiller, ce qui montrait une image assez sexy et provocante d'elle-même.

Cela faisait deux jours que les garçons étaient rentrés et finalement Lily et Sirius s'entendaient à merveille. Si Lily avait aussitôt eu un profonde amitié envers Remus, avec Sirius c'était différent, en deux jours, il se comportait déjà comme un grand frère. Ils avaient beaucoup ri ensemble et parlé également. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de James qui ne lui parlait que par politesse ou par obligation devant ses amis. Lily avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose car visiblement James ne l'aimait pas, pire, il semblait même la détester. Quand elle avait posé la question à Remus, il lui avait répondu que ça lui passerait mais elle n'était pas convaincue et était allée voir Sirius pour lui poser la même question, mais celui-ci lui avait donné une réponse beaucoup énigmatique en lui disant que James ne la détestait pas mais il fallait qu'il la connaisse mieux et d'autres choses qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Bref, elle avait abandonné et ne faisait plus attention à l'air grognon de James.

Dans sa chambre, Lily avait décacheté l'enveloppe et avait lu la lettre de ses parents qui lui annonçait les fiançailles de sa sœur avec un certain Vernon Dursley. Elle l'avait vu une ou deux fois et ne l'avait pas apprécié à la première seconde. Il était… imposant. Voilà c'était le mot et ceci dans tous les sens du terme. Il était gros pour ne pas dire gras, il avait une moustache proportionnée avec sa grosseur, malgré son jeune âge. Son double menton cachait son cou, mais Lily se souvient avoir pensé que ce n'était rien car celui de sa sœur servait pour eux deux. De plus, Vernon était borné, son esprit était particulièrement étroit et il avait une ambition dévastatrice selon la jeune fille. Elle souffla et posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit, elle n'avait pas très envie de répondre à ses parents tout de suite, surtout que le futur mariage de sa sœur était le cadet de ses soucis. Si ses parents ne le lui avaient pas dit, sa sœur ne l'aurait pas fait et si elle n'était pas invité, elle n'irait pas. Comme le répétait si souvent Pétunia durant ces dernière années : « chacun son monde ».

Lily finit de se changer et descendit voir les garçons. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de place, Sirius était retourné s'asseoir dans le même fauteuil. Il parlait avec entrain de quelque chose que Lily ignorait et qu'elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de savoir puisqu'ils stoppèrent net leur conversation quand elle eut fait un pas dans la pièce.

- Désolée de vous déranger, dit-elle d'un petite voix. Je… je vais…

- Mais ce n'est rien Lily, viens.

Elle sourit timidement et prit place sur le canapé. James était rentré pendant qu'elle se changeait et Sirius la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un amusement non dissimulé.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? lui demanda Remus.

- Bien, j'ai visité l'hôpital de fond en comble et je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir autant de pièces et de couloirs, je vais sûrement me perdre.

Elle avait perdu toute trace de timidité aux premières paroles et était même plutôt enjouée de leur raconter sa journée, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qu'arborait Sirius.

- En tout cas, ils ont de bons goûts vestimentaires à Ste-Mangouste, dit-il.

Lily se mit à rougir et les deux autres se regardèrent sans comprendre le sens des paroles de Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un pervers ! S'exclama Lily sous le regard ahuris des garçons.

Elle affichait un sourire satisfait devant leurs visages et haussa un sourcil défiant Sirius de répondre.

- Ecoute Tigresse, quand je vois des filles aussi bien faites que toi et habillées de façon provocante, j'en profite, je ne suis qu'un homme.

- Mais… Mais… Je n'étais pas habillée de façon provocante, bégaya Lily encore plus rouge.

- Non, tu portais une mini jupe, une blouse blanche de guérisseuse, à moitié déboutonnée vers les haut…

Il en rajoutait, la mini jupe n'était pas au programme. C'était une simple jupe, une peu courte, certes mais pas mini non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Je… j'étais entrain de me déshabiller et tu m'as appelé et je…

- Tu t'enfonces, Tigresse.

Remus souriait largement en sachant que Sirius voulait faire enrager Lily et James affichait un petit sourire devant le visage écarlate de Lily, dû à la gêne et à l'énervement.

- Mais aidez-moi ! Demanda Lily en regardant alternativement James et Remus.

- Quand il est comme ça, je ne peux rien faire.

- Désolée Lily mais Remus a raison.

Mais Lily se fichait totalement du fait que Remus avait raison ou non, elle venait même d'en oublier Sirius qui la regardait avec un sourire de vainqueur, elle ne pensait qu'à : _Désolée Lily mais Remus a raison_.

_Lily_

James venait de l'appeler par son prénom, il venait de s'adresser directement à elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les yeux brillants de joie. Si Sirius put aisément deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de la rouquine, il se contenta de sourire en lui disant qu'elle rendait finalement les armes. Elle ne lui répondit même pas et s'empêcha de regarder James avec son visage béat.

- Bon, et vous ? Demanda-t-elle en inspirant profondément pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Votre journée s'est bien passé ?

- Repos total, marmonna Sirius en s'étirant paresseusement.

- Pareil pour moi, renchérit James avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'ai soutenu, Lily, j'ai travaillé aussi.

- Oh merci Remus, c'est très gentil de ta part, dit-elle, amusée et avec un grand sourire. Mais comme ces deux-là n'ont absolument rien glander de la journée, pourquoi ils feraient pas le dîner. Je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir de goûter vos talents culinaires.

- Tu es chanceuse alors, lui souffla Remus.

- Eh, nous sommes de vrais chefs ! S'indigna Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, Tigresse, mais on va te préparer un repas, tu vas voir.

Lily ne cessait d'aller de surprises en surprises, ses sentiments d'adolescente refaisaient surface. Après Lily, c'était _Tigresse_, il avait décidé de l'achever. James se leva le plus naturellement du monde et alla rejoindre Sirius dans la cuisine pendant que Lily continuait de rêvasser et que Remus souriait.

Sirius et James leur avaient interdit l'accès à la cuisine. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils y étaient enfermés et Remus commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je crains le pire, dit-il.

Lily se mit à rire, elle aussi, au bout du compte redoutait le repas. Mais un bruit de fracas les fit stopper net. Ils échangèrent un regard mi-étonné, mi-paniqué et se ruèrent sur la porte de la cuisine.

- C'est bon, tout va bien ! Hurla Sirius à travers la porte.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? S'inquiéta tout de même Lily.

- Fais-nous confiance.

Sceptiques, Lily et Remus repartirent. Lily fila dans sa chambre pour finalement répondre à ses parents.

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu du mariage de Pétunia, je suis ravie pour elle mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que si elle ne m'invite pas je n'irais pas. Je suis désolée, je dois certainement vous décevoir mais c'est ainsi. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire insulter pendant toute une soirée et devant ma propre famille. _

_Je vous aime, _

_Lily. _

Quand elle la relut, la jeune rousse se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu dure, après tout elle en voulait à sa sœur, mais ses parents n'y étaient pour rien. Cependant, elle ne l'a réécrivit pas, elle n'en avait pas envie. Et pour rajouter quoi ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle plia la lettre et ouvrit. C'était Remus.

- Les garçons ont raté le repas. Ils nous emmènent dîner, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'interdis de faire la moindre remarque, s'empressa d'ajouter Sirius quand elle descendit les escaliers avec son manteau.

- Je n'allais rien dire.

- Ouai ouai ! Hein ? Je commence à te connaître.

- Vous nous emmenez où ? Sourit-elle.

- Dans le plus beau restaurant de Londres, voyons !

- Comme ça, nous allons pouvoir fêter la première journée de Lily, ajouta Remus.

- Et sa superbe tenue d'infirmière.

Pour cette remarque Sirius reçut un joli coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Lily qui lui fit également son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal.

- Ne te plains pas j'aurais pu visé ailleurs, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que la majorité des scènes se passera le soir ou le matin, car dans la journée chacun travaille et que je ne vais pas tout détailler. Cependant,on verra quelques fois Lily en cours.

Merci à

**lilynatou, Zazo,Rosalie Johanson, Eleonore-dem, anne-laure0617, malilite, lauralavoiepelletier, SusyBones, aminteitha, Virg05, Arie-Evans, Anacofleb, malak **(merci pour la review, je ne peux effectivement pas publier tous les jours sinon je le ferais ), **Link, patmola, Xavéria, Amandiine, Lisou52, lyra.will, flamie, Tinn-Tamm, Roxie-Angel, Lil'Ashura, mimelie, Ayaminne.**

Bisous


	7. Des Amis et des Jaloux

Chapitre 7 :

**Des amis et des jaloux**

Tout semblait artificiel dans la pièce, de la couleur trop blanche à la lumière qui filtrait les fenêtre. Elle allait décidément finir par détester la couleur blanche, il y en avait partout. Lily était en cours et écoutait patiemment son professeur parler de la propriété principale de la Mandragore. Lily le savait déjà, elle n'avait pas obtenu un Optimal à son ASPIC de Botanique pour rien. Cependant, elle prenait quelques notes pendant que certains s'acharnaient à copier les moindres paroles du professeur Florius. A son grand bonheur et soulagement, la sonnerie la délivra.

- Eh ! Lily ! Attends ! L'interpella Maggie, une jeune fille de son année.

- Oui ?

- Ce soir on va au nouveau bar qui vient juste d'ouvrir à la sortie de Londres, le « Dôme Magique », ça te dit de venir avec nous.

- Heu… oui, pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord, alors à ce soir.

- Mais attends, je ne sais pas où c'est ?

- Je viendrais te chercher. Tu habites où ?

Lily lui communiqua l'adresse en lui mentionnant qu'elle n'avait qu'à dire « chez les Maraudeurs » si elle voulait passer par la cheminée et la jeune fille la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu… Tu, commença Maggie.

- Aucun commentaire, s'il te plait, ils sont comme des grands frères pour moi.

Maggie sourit malicieusement mais n'ajouta rien et elles sortirent du bâtiment pour transplaner chacune chez elle.

Quand elle rentra, seul Sirius était à la maison, la tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle ne le dérangea pas et monta directement dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Elle croisa James qui sortait de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour des hanches. Elle se retint de rougir en le voyant et se précipita dans sa chambre sans voir le sourire amusé de James.

En début de soirée, Lily descendit tranquillement les escaliers, elle trouva rapidement les garçons qui étaient dans le salon, en train de parler de tout et de rien, de filles, de Quidditch, de leur travail et de bien d'autres sujets typiquement masculins, soit dit en passant.

- Hey ! Tigresse ? Pouvons-nous savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

- Je sors avec des amis, dit-elle.

- Mais où ? Demanda à son tour Remus.

A chaque fois c'était le même interrogatoire, ils se comportaient comme ses parents, voire pire, comme des grands frères protecteurs.

- Ecoutez, je suis une grande fille, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Imaginez un instant que je pose ce genre de questions à chaque fois que vous sortez avec une fille. De plus, je n'ai encore jamais ramené un garçon ici.

- Très bien on n'a rien dit, sourit Remus.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas ramené de garçons ici.

- Sirius ! lui intima Remus.

- Bon… du moment que c'est entre amis.

Remus ne dit rien cette fois-ci mais lui donna un coup de coude pas très discrètement et Lily pouffa de rire. Mais comme toujours, James ne disait rien, il dévisageait Lily. Trois coups frappés à la porte mirent fin à la conversation et au grand plaisir de la jeune femme, aucun d'eux ne se précipita pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle leur fit un dernier sourire, prit sa veste et sortit. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que les trois garçons sautèrent des fauteuils pour aller coller leur nez à la fenêtre.

- C'est qui lui ? Demanda Sirius avec un regard perçant. Non mais vous avez vu comment il la tient !

C'était Julian qui était venu chercher Lily, prétextant que les autres les attendaient déjà au « Dôme Magique » et que Maggie avait eu un petit problème. Avant de transplaner, il avait pris la main de la jeune fille avec un grand sourire et s'était rapproché d'elle, ce qui avait fait hurler Sirius.

- Elle a bien le droit d'avoir un petit ami, non ? Demanda posément Remus.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es jeté pour regarder par la fenêtre, si tu t'en fiches ?

- Simple curiosité. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air méchant.

- Mouai… répondit Sirius, sceptique. Mais s'il lui brise le cœur… tu en penses quoi James ?

- Elle est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, dit-il d'un air sombre avant de repartir prendre sa place dans le canapé.

- Ça sent la jalousie à plein nez, tu ne trouves pas Lunard ?

Le Lunard en question et Sirius reprirent leurs places dans la canapé avec un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- Tu as raison, Patmol, ton flair est infaillible.

- C'est bon ? Vous n'en avez pas marre ? Explosa James qui commençait à perdre son calme, soit à cause des commentaires lassants de Remus et Sirius et peut-être à cause du fait qu'il venait de voir Lily dans les bras d'un autre homme.

- Dis-le nous une bonne fois pour toutes, tu verrais, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, lui dit Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Que je dise quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes et que ça te tue qu'elle sorte avec un autre homme.

James le considéra un long moment avant de soupirer fortement et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- D'accord, vous avez gagnés. J'en suis dingue. Je pense tout le temps à elle, je rêve d'elle…

- Eh ! Stop, on ne t'as pas demandé tous les détails, non plus.

- Je sais plus quoi faire, soupira James, ignorant les remarques de Sirius et le petit sourire de Remus.

- Le lui dire serait un bon début, non ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Sirius, toujours aussi sérieux. Sans vouloir te vexer Cornedrue. Tu as été vraiment vache avec elle depuis qu'elle est avec nous. Ça va faire deux mois et tu ne lui a toujours pas véritablement parlé. Tu te contentes juste de quelques petites phrases comme ça, tu lui parles que quand on est avec toi, comme si tu avais peur d'elle. Lily n'est pas bête, ni aveugle et elle croit que tu la détestes. Au début, elle est venu me voir pour me demander ton problème avec elle. Mais bon je me voyais mal lui dire que c'était parce que t'étais dingue d'elle. En plus, elle l'aurait pas cru et donc elle n'a plus chercher à comprendre et s'en fiche.

James le regardait le visage grave jouant avec sa mâchoire et Remus le dévisageait, admiratif.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais tenir de tels propos, Sirius. Tu m'éblouis.

- Moques-toi de moi, vas-y. Un conseil, James : Reprends à zéro avec Lily. Commences par parler avec elle et au fur et à mesure, tu te rapprocheras d'elle. Simplement, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais fais gaffe, car je l'adore la gamine, elle est géniale et je n'ai pas très envie de te démonter la figure si tu lui brises le cœur. C'est pas une conquête, elle, ok ?

James acquiesça, silencieux mais surtout impressionné par le ton de Sirius. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère et ce jour-là, il avait béni les dieux d'être son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas un très joli spectacle que de voir Sirius énervé, le mobilier s'en souvenait encore.

- Bon et maintenant, on va aller boire un verre quelque part.

- Bonne idée.

Pendant ce temps, Lily discutait joyeusement avec ses amis, ils étaient tous élèves en Médicomagie, mais ce soir, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler « médecine ». En fait, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça en dehors des cours.

Le Dôme Magique était un endroit charmant. Le bar était plutôt éclairé avec des couleurs vives. Dans le fond, il y avait des coins salon, c'était là que Lily et ses amis étaient réunis. La piste de danse était en vide à part quelques couples qui bougeaient sans entrain et la jeune fille n'avait qu'une hâte pour aller danser.

Il y avait Maggie avec qui elle avait sympathisé dès les premiers jours, Joannie, aussi et quelques garçons, comme Julian ou Chris. Mais dans l'ensemble tout le monde s'entendait bien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de concurrence même si certains ne pensaient qu'à leurs notes et donc à être les meilleurs, mais ils n'étaient naturellement pas présents, préférant réviser que se détendre une soirée.

Ce soir, il était une petite dizaine, soit à peu près la moitié de leur promotion. Chacun parlait, d'autres étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Mais, soudain, quelques gloussements attirèrent l'attention de Lily. Elle regarda Mary et Carla qui regardaient l'entrée avec des grands sourires. Cependant, en se retournant, Lily n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire. Remus, Sirius et James venaient d'entrer dans le bar.

- Tiens Lily, sourit Sirius en la voyant, mais il eut pour tout réponse un regard noir.

- Nous ne savions pas que tu étais là, Lily.

Venant de Remus, cette phrase adoucit un peu Lily. De toutes évidences, c'était tout à fait vrai car elle ne leur avait pas dit où elle allait.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde, sourit Sirius, fidèle à lui-même.

- Nous n'allons pas te déranger, Lily. Allez viens Sirius.

Lily lui sourit et Remus entraîna Sirius plus loin pendant que James détaillait un peu plus Julian, le garçon qui était venu chercher Lily tout à l'heure. Les trois Maraudeurs s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle où malgré tout, il pouvait avoir un œil sur leur jeune « protégée ». Au bout d'un moment, Lily alla sur la piste de danse, accompagnée de Maggie pour se défouler un peu. Quand la musique se fit un peu plus douce, Julian vint l'inviter à danser, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, mais qui visiblement en dérangeait plus d'un. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius les surveillait, James le jalousait et Remus s'amusait de voir ses meilleurs amis comme ça. Soudain, James se leva, sous le regard étonné des deux autres garçons et se dirigea vers le couple de danseurs.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en tapotant sur l'épaule de Julian. Je peux te l'emprunter ?

Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face à James, Julian s'en alla. Lily n'avait rien dit, bien que très surprise du comportement du brun. James l'enlaça, elle le regarda un instant en commençant à bouger et instinctivement, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de James qui referma un peu plus ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, sans pour autant changer de position.

- Non. Pourquoi, il me fallait une excuse valable pour vouloir danser avec toi ?

Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis qu'elle était chez eux, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole et ce soir, il l'enlaçait comme s'il était son petit-ami. Elle aurait bien aimé que cela soit vrai et se surprit à sourire à cette pensée.

Aussitôt la musique terminée, la rouquine relava la tête et croisa le regard chocolat de James. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se dégagea de ses bras pour retourner s'asseoir. Elle avait fini de danser pour la soirée, elle ne voulait pas être enlacé par un autre homme pour pouvoir garder la sensation des bras de James sur elle. James en fit de même de son côté mais il ne rencontra que le sourire moqueur de Sirius et celui amusé de Remus.

- Aucun commentaire ! Dit-il.

Mais Sirius souffla tout de même un « jaloux ».

Lily regardait discrètement dans le grand miroir en face d'elle pour voir les trois garçons qui partageaient son quotidien, enfin, elle surveillait surtout les réactions d'un certain brun à lunettes. Ils riaient avec ses amis, mais elle manquait toujours les fois où il l'a regardait du coin de l'œil. Plusieurs filles étaient passée devant leur table, sans qu'ils ne prêtent attention à elles, d'autres s'étaient arrêtés, les joues en feu pour leur demander une danse et ils avaient tous refusé à chaque fois.

Finalement, ils se levèrent, payèrent leurs consommations et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais non sans faire un détour par sa table. Sirius se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa : « Tu as la permission de minuit mais attention, si tu dépasses, tu seras punie ». Elle le regarda avec une grimace pendant que James roulait des yeux et que Remus secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Tu en as de la chance, je tuerais pour habiter avec eux, lui dit Mary qui les regardait partir avec un air rêveur.

- J'étais à Poudlard dans la même année qu'eux mais à Poufsouffles et c'était déjà des garçons très craquants, mais là, ce sont des hommes superbes, renchérit Carla.

- Ils n'ont de spécial, ce ne sont que des hommes, coupa Lily.

- Alors tu aurais du voir ta tête quand tu étais dans les bras du brun à lunettes ! J'avoue qu'il est craquant, remarque !

- Vous dites n'importe quoi. Ils sont très gentils mais ce sont mes colocataires et mes amis.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

Le sujet fut clos sur ces bonnes paroles et la soirée se termina sans encombre, Lily rentra au manoir à minuit et demi pour voir que personne n'était couché et que tous les trois l'attendaient dans le salon.

- Tu es en retard ! Brailla Sirius.

Lily se mit à rire, ne prenant pas du tout sa menace au sérieux. Ils affichaient tous un regard faussement sévère, les sourcils froncés pour paraître plus crédibles mais un sourire qui menaçait d'étirer leurs lèvres.

- Ta soirée s'est bien passé ? demanda finalement Remus.

- Vous étiez là, vous devriez le savoir.

- Nous n'avions pas que ça à faire que de te surveiller.

- Hypocrite.

Sirius prit une mine choquée et s'offusqua en criant un « jamais », la main sur le cœur.

- Elle a raison, on est pas très crédible sur ce coup là, dit James. Sur ce, bonne nuit, tout le monde.

Il se leva, serra la main des garçons et se pencha vers Lily pour déposer une unique bise à la commissure de ses lèvres et monta se coucher. Lily le suivit, à distance, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Sirius et Remus pour leur expliquer la rougeur de ses joues et bientôt tout le manoir dormait paisiblement malgré des rêves quelque peu osés d'une jeune femme à propos d'un jeune Auror à lunettes.

* * *

Merci à

**Zazo, Ayaminne,Tinn-Tamm, aminteitha, Anacofleb, Lil'Ashura, Malfoy4ever, rosalie Johanson, malilite, SusyBones, patmola, linoubell, virg05, Arie-Evans, sed, Amandiine, lauralavoipelletier, anne-laure0617, Xavéria, flamie, oeil de nuit** (les Maraudeurs ne sont plus des adolescents, mais des adultes pour les blagues, c'est un peu terminé, ils ont tous des responsabilités)**, nees, likyboy's, emily, Malak, tiffanypotter, Faeris, miji, nini44**

J'ai aussi eu une review de **_l_,** je pense qu'il y a eu un bug !mais c'était pour dire que je ne sècherais pas les cours mais bon... en ce moment mon université est bloquée alors ça change pas. c'est plus l'inspiration qui me fait défaut! il y a des moments avec et d'autres sans. là, c'est vraiment _sans_

Bisous


	8. Quand la lune est pleine

Chapitre 8 :

**Quand la lune est pleine **

En cours de Botanique, Lily s'ennuyait ferme, comme à chaque fois depuis la rentrée. Le professeur Florius leur énumérait toutes les plantes communes ou magiques les plus utilisés dans la Médicomagie et les potions et elle avait le droit à ce cours tous les jours.

- Les Orties sont très efficaces pour soigner les pustules, comme on dit. Alors retenez-le bien car il y a une « mode » en ce moment à l'hôpital, beaucoup de jeunes femmes viennent nous voir pour soigner leur acné. Il y a aussi le Bulbobulb qui très dilué, est un moyen de soigner les grosses poussée d'acné, ou l'Eclabouille.

Lily sursauta quand elle entendit certains élèves pouffer de rire. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, le soleil n'était plus beaucoup présent, s'effaçant pour laisser place au vent uniquement. L'hiver commençait à gagner. Elle songeait aussi à aller voir ses parents qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne plus la voir et la harcelait presque par hiboux. A ses côtés, Maggie lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'elle se reprenne et écoute le professeur.

- La marguerite est également une plante souvent négligée dans la composition des potions, des baumes et autres, mais qui est très utile et un élément de base à ne pas oublier.

Le professeur regarda sa montre et souha une bonne journée à ses élèves avant de sortir et de laisser place au Médicomage Caracoll, leur professeur de Potions.

C'était ce qui ennuyait les élèves, les cours s'enchaînaient mais ils ne soufflaient pas. il avait une pause à dix heures le matin et une à quinze heures l'après-midi, mais sinon les cours s'enchaînaient et ils ne changeaient pas de salle de classe.

- Bonjour, claironna-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. C'était un petit homme, qui se tenait toujours très droit et se grattait souvent son crâne dégarni. Lily l'aimait bien, il semblait toujours joyeux et ses cours n'étaient pas soporifiques comme ceux de certains. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, le cours était plus consacré à la théorie qu'à la pratique.

- Nous allons reprendre un peu les bases de la médecine magique avec les différents remèdes de base. Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que le chocolat, en plus d'être excellent, est un bon remède contre les frayeurs. Il calme tout de suite et a des propriétés rassurantes… Vous attendez quoi pour prendre des notes, jeunes gens, ajouta le professeur en regardant sa classe boire ses paroles, la plume en l'air. Mais il y a aussi le filtre Calmant pour les crises d'angoisse et le stress. Nous verrons tout ça en profondeur après un peu plus tard, pour le moment, je m'occupe de vous donner des noms.

Le problème du professeur Caracoll, c'était qu'il coupait toujours ses phrases pour une explication inutile ou autre.

- Ensuite pour soigner les blessures, dites superficielles et calmer la douleur, surtout, il y a la solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés. Très utile dans certains services, c'est la potion de régénération sanguine. Ensuite, dans les potion traité avec plus de délicatesse, on a le Poussos mais aussi la Pimentine pour traiter les rhumes.

Et pendant deux heures, le professeurs leur cita les différentes potions, utilisées pour les bases de la médecine magique, puis il en expliqua les ingrédients de leur composition et enfin les propriétés. Jamais, un cours n'avait semblé aussi long à Lily. La jeune fille regardait sans cesse sa montre. Finalement même ce professeur là pouvais être aussi ennuyant que les autres.

Elle rentra chez elle, fatiguée et pas très motivée pour faire son devoir de potions.

- Ma chère Tigresse, avoir encore des cours de Potions, c'est déprimant, lui dit Sirius quand elle s'affala dans le canapé en face de lui. Je suis bien content d'être Auror, au moins les Potions étaient minimes dans ma formation, mais toi, tu devras en faire tout le temps pour le travail de guérisseuse.

- Merci de me remonter le moral, répondit ironiquement Lily. Mais dis-moi, tu ne travailles jamais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je te vois toujours traîner ici.

- Au cas où, tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'était pas là ce matin quand tu t'es levé.

- Et ?

- J'ai changé mes horaires. Je travaille le matin, de cinq heures à treize heures.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire avant, tu faisais les horaires de bureau, comme James, non ?

- Oui, mais ils avaient besoin d'hommes pour aller sur le terrain pour une mission d'observation top secrète, finit-il dans un murmure exagéré.

- Oh ! Je vois et en valeureux chevalier, tu t'es dévoué.

- Exactement… Euh, Lily, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

Lily paraissait surprise de cette question.

- Eh bien, j'aimerais invité une fille à dîner, _ici_ alors…

- Tu voudrais que je m'en aille.

- Si ça ne te fais rien. J'ai déjà réussi à évincé Remus et James et il ne reste que toi alors…

Lily sourit devant la gêne visible de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et se dit que ça devait être assez sérieux pour une fois alors elle accepta sans hésiter. De plus, ça lui ferait une bonne occasion d'aller voir ses parents.

Quand elle transplana chez ses parents, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, c'était les inconvénients de l'hiver. Par bonheur, Pétunia n'était pas présente ce soir-là. Monsieur et Madame Evans étaient heureux de revoir leur fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois maintenant.

- Alors comment se passent tes cours, ma chérie ? lui demanda Andie.

- J'aurais plutôt demandé comme se passait la cohabitation masculine, intervint John.

- Ne sois pas rabat-joie !

- Mais ta fille vit avec trois garçons et tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça ?

- Oh lala ! Soupira Andie.

Lily observa ses parents avec amusement. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient totalement oublié sa présence. Elle dû se faire remarquer avec un toussotement quand il commençait à parler d'elle en employant son prénom.

- Je suis toujours là, je vous signale !

- Désolée, ma chérie. Tu restes dîner avec nous ?

- Bien sûr, Maman.

- Donc dis-nous, repris son père. Comment se passe les études _et_ la cohabitation ?

- Très bien.

- Ils sont mignons au fait, les garçons avec lesquels tu vis ?

- Maman !

- Andie.

Lily et son père s'étaient écriés en même temps, tous les deux choqués par les paroles de Madame Evans. Lily n'avait jamais entendu sa mère parler comme ça, d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de garçons et autres sujets mère-fille avec sa mère.

- Ce sont des amis, c'est tout ?

- Mais tu dois bien savoir s'ils sont…

- Oui, ils le sont, coupa Lily, ne voulant pas entendre sa mère le redire.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela gênait un peu Lily d'entendre sa mère parler de garçons. Elle l'avait peut-être fait avec Pétunia ? En tout cas, Lily ne parlait que de garçons avec ses amies, elle ne se voit pas avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec sa mère, elle plaignait d'ailleurs les filles qui avaient eu le malheur de parler de sujets plus… intimes avec leurs mère. Par Merlin, rien que d'y penser elle se sentait embarrassée et rougit.

- Lily, ça va ? Demanda Andie.

- Oui… oui.

- Tu ne sors pas avec l'un de ces garçons au moins ? demanda suspicieusement John.

- On ne peut pas parler d'autres choses que de _mes_ garçons, dit Lily en pesant bien sur les mots. Je suis venue vous voir pour avoir de vos nouvelles car ça fait longtemps et je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à vous parler de mes colocataires.

Finalement, Monsieur et Madame Evans écoutèrent leur fille et changèrent de sujets. Le dîner se passa très bien, c'était _comme avant_, pensa Lily. Sa mère lui parla furtivement du mariage de Pétunia mais n'insista pas trop dessus quand elle vit le regard ennuyé de Lily au bout de la seconde phrase. Elle leur expliqua vaguement ses cours et l'hôpital.

Alors que minuit sonnait, Lily se dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer, elle ne dérangerait personne et irait se coucher. En transplanant directement dans sa chambre, Sirius ne s'apercevrait même pas de sa présence. C'est ce qu'elle fit et elle atterrit pile au pied de son lit. Elle se changea rapidement, pressée de se mettre sous la couette. Après la longue journée qu'elle avait eu, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir.

Mais bizarrement, la maison lui semblait calme, trop calme peut-être. Elle s'inquiéta cinq minutes puis laissa tomber. Sirius devait déjà être au dessert avec un sort de sonorisation, quant aux deux autres ils devaient être en chasse à l'extérieur. Lily soupira en pensant à James avec une autre fille. Pourquoi elle se fichait que Sirius et Remus sortent avec des filles mais pourquoi avec James, elle ressentait une pointe de… jalousie en l'imaginant avec une autre ? elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut réveiller en sursaut. Si hier, la maison était trop silencieuse, ce matin elle était trop bruyante. La faible lumière du lever du soleil perçait les rideaux et Lily regarda son réveil pour constater avec effroi qu'il était à peine six heures et qu'elle pouvait encore dormir deux heures avant de se rendre à sa journée de stage. Elle plongea la tête dans son oreiller, les bruits s'étaient dissipés et elle pouvait donc se rendormir sans problème. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur des pas précipités qui dévalèrent les escaliers, une porte qui claqua et des voix étouffées. Inquiète, Lily décida de se leva, elle enfila le premier pantalon qui traînait, mis un pull et sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux. Plus elle descendait les marches, plus elle distinguait des paroles précipitées.

« Fais moins de bruits, on va réveiller Lily. »

C'était la voix de Sirius, il semblait paniqué.

« Attention ! »

La dernière marche craqua sous ses pieds et Lily se raidit, comme une enfant prise en faute. James et Sirius se retournèrent aussitôt en cachant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière eux. Ils semblaient extrêmement fatigués mais le plus étrange était certainement leurs vêtements en piteux état, les griffures et hématomes sur leur visage et leurs bras, ainsi que le sang qui recouvraient leurs mains. Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri d'horreur qui l'avait envahi à cette vue. Elle s'imaginait déjà le pire.

- Mais… Mais… qu'est-ce…

- Ecoute Lily calme-toi. Tu devrais aller te recoucher, lui intima James avec une voix cependant rassurante.

- Non, vous…

- Ce n'est rien Lily. James a raison, vas te recoucher.

Mais la jeune fille ne les écouta pas, trop curieuse et effrayée de voir ce qu'ils cachaient. James et Sirius l'auraient probablement emmené de force dans se chambre, s'ils n'avaient pas du sang partout sur eux. Elle s'avança vers eux, prudente et de plus en plus apeurée à chaque pas et cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler en voyant Remus allongé sur le canapé, dans un état proche de la mort. Il était pâle et saignait de la tête, elle ne comptait pas les blessures qui recouvraient tout son torse. Il respirait fébrilement et semblait souffrir plus que tout. Elle leva les eux vers James et Sirius qui n'osaient rien dire, rien faire. Elle secoua la tête et écarquilla les yeux et les désigna d'un index accusateur, s'imaginant le pire.

- Non, Lily, cria presque Sirius. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Vous…

- Réfléchis, Remus est notre meilleur ami.

- Mais… vous…

- Remus est un loup-garou, Lily, déclara James, très sérieusement et de but en blanc.

Elle manqua de s'évanouir sous le choc des mots et se rattrapa à l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle resta interdite face à cette déclaration.

- Mais James ! Hurla Sirius. Tu es malade. Elle…

- Elle a le droit de savoir, répondit celui-ci sans quitter Lily des yeux. Elle vit avec nous. De plus, elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas juger les gens trop rapidement et sur des faits qu'on ne choisit pas.

Du moins, il le pensait et voulait lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait rien en la regardant profondément. Elle acquiesça lentement, toujours sous le choc.

- C'est pour cette raison que Sirius t'as demandé de partir hier soir, il n'y avait aucune fille, juste une pleine lune.

- Mais… comment…

- Nous sommes des Animagis, termina-t-il.

Autant tout dire, arrivé à ce niveau, ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher. Lily tenta de tout assimiler : Remus est un loup-garou et James et Sirius, des Animagis. Jusque là, elle comprenait.

- Il…il faut le soigner, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Remus.

- Oui, tu t'y connais mieux que nous en sorts de guérison. Tu peux nous aider ? Demanda Sirius.

- Bien sûr, voyons. Il me faudrait des compresses, de l'eau chaude et quelques serviettes blanches de préférence.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, l'air de dire « la magie ! » mais elle leur expliqua bien vite qu'il fallait le désinfecter avant et arrêter les hémorragies car la magie ne faisait pas tout. Tous s'activèrent et Lily soigna les blessures de Remus. Elle mit du temps mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire mal. De plus, en temps normal, ces « patients » étaient d'autres élèves, leurs blessures étaient « fausses » et un vrai médicomage les surveillait. James et Sirius semblèrent soulagés quand Lily leur dit que c'était bon et que maintenant il lui fallait juste beaucoup de repos. Sirius monta Remus dans sa chambre avec un « mobilicorpus » et il redescendit pour voir James et Lily assis l'un en face de l'autre. C'était certainement l'heure des explications plus approfondies.

- Je suppose que tu vas nous faire la morale, non ?

- Non. Je vais d'abord vous soigner, vous n'êtes pas en grande forme non plus et vos conquêtes risquent de m'en vouloir en pensant que je vous ai amoché.

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage des deux Maraudeurs. Lily commença par James qui fit une grimace mais ne dit rien. Elle avait été beaucoup plus douce avec Remus. Sirius le regarda, amusé et lui souffla un « chochotte ». Néanmoins, il fit moins le fier quand elle s'attaqua à ses propres blessures.

- Aïe ! Tu pourrais aller doucement, se plaignit-il.

- Tu n'es pas en sucre.

- Tu étais plus douce avec Remus.

- Lui, il était vraiment mal en point. Tu n'as que des égratignures.

Sirius se renfrogna mais se tut. On aurait dit deux enfants, intimidés devant un médicomage. Lily avait regardé partout pour dénicher la moindre blessure, ils étaient mignons avec des bandages et des pansements un peu partout.

- Vous êtes beaux comme ça, sourit Lily avant de regarder l'heure et de faire une autre tête. Mince, je vais être en retard.

Effectivement, il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure pour se laver et se rendre à son stage.

- Et nous aussi, on va être en retard.

Tous les trois se regardèrent. Il n'y avait que deux salles de bain et par conséquent, l'un d'eux sera vraiment en retard à son travail. Soudain, ils se ruèrent tous dans les escaliers mais s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent de nouveau avant d'avoir la même idée : transplaner.

Lily arriva dans la salle de bain avec la douche et elle entendit un grand fracas en provenance de l'autre salle de bain.

- Non, Sirius tu sors.

- Non, c'est toi.

Lily sourit avant d'aller verrouiller la porte et de se glisser sous la douche. Quand elle en ressortit une poignée de minutes plus tard, Sirius se jeta sur elle et s'enferma dans la salle de bain à son tour. Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de se laisser distraire, elle lui demanda s'il avait laissé un mot à Remus et un grognement, ressemblant étrangement à un « oui » lui donna sa réponse. James sortit à son tour de l'autre salle de bain, prêt. Il sourit à Lily et tous les deux descendirent dans le hall pour transplaner.

- Bonne journée, lui souffla James avant de disparaître.

Elle sourit, cria à Sirius qu'elle partait et reçut cette fois-ci un claquement de porte pour réponse et transplana à Ste-Mangouste, où elle arriva pile à l'heure.

* * *

Merci à

**Zazo, Anacofleb, Tinn-Tamm, malilite, Amandiine, Malfoy4ever, hinata, Rosalie Johanson, Eleonore-dem, Emy, Lil'Ashura, susyBones, aminteitha, patmola, Virg05, lilynatou, Arie-Evans, ladybird, Miji, Ayaminne, Malak**

Bisous


	9. Tête Brûlée

Chapitre 9 :

**Tête Brûlée**

Les garçons étaient sortis. Remus était parti pour voir un match de Quidditch quant à James et Sirius, ils étaient en mission. Lily en avait donc profité pour inviter Alice et deux autres amies à dîner avec elle. Elles avaient passé une excellente soirée, papotant de leurs différentes formations ou métier, car Clarissa était employée à Gringotts pour un travail de bureau. Les filles étaient reparties tard dans la soirée, laissant Lily ranger un peu le désordre et la vaisselle avant le retour des « ses hommes » comme disaient gentiment les filles.

Il devait être environs un heure ou deux du matin quand Lily descendit les escaliers à tâtons. Elle n'avait pas voulu allumer la lumière pour pouvoir surprendre l'inconnu. Pour une fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la maison, il fallait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait entendu un bruit, comme quelqu'un qui faisait une mauvaise chute ou se cognait contre quelque chose de dur. Elle avait aussitôt pensé à un voleur, avant de se souvenir qu'elle habitait dans une maison sorcière et que les voleurs n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes méthodes que les moldus et qu'elle habitait avec deux Aurors qui avaient surprotégé la maison. Elle se leva et regarda instinctivement vers la fenêtre, même si elle le savit déjà, il fallait qu'elle regardait où en était la lune. Elle n'était qu'à son croissant, donc ce n'était pas Remus et les deux autres qui faisaient ce bruit.

En effet, quand elle l'avait appris il y a plusieurs jours, Remus et elle avaient longuement parlé quand elle était rentrée de l'hôpital. Il était gêné, presque honteux de sa condition, et on aurait pu pensé qu'il avait peur que la jeune femme le rejette, mais elle lui avait sauté au cou en le voyant, en le rassurant et en se rassurant elle-même qu'il aille bien. Avec James et Sirius, il avait passé la soirée à raconter à Lily toute l'histoire, depuis sa morsure jusqu'au jour où ils étaient devenus des Animagis. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que Sirius se transformait en gros chien noir, pour James, elle aurait pu dire que ça ne la choquait pas car un cerf est un animal très fier et on voit aussitôt que James tient à sa fierté, mais elle s'était gardée de révéler sa remarque car elle ne voulait pas un conflit inutile avec lui, surtout que ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Lily qui ne connaissait Peter que par photo n'avait rien dit, mais on n'a rarement envie de connaître un rat. Ça non plus, elle ne l'avait pas dit, Peter était leur ami, elle ne voulait pas les vexer.

Arrivée en bas, sa baguette magique pointée devant elle, dans le vide, Lily plissa les yeux essayant de distinguer une quelconque forme inconnue avec l'aide de l'éclairage de la lune. Un grognement se fit entendre près du canapé. Lily brandit encore plus sa baguette. Elle hésita entre poser une question bête et inutile mais qui ferait réagir l'inconnu ou lancer directement un sort à l'aveuglette quitte à louper cet inconnu. La première solution lui sembla la plus judicieuse, car en lançant un sort dans le noir, il risquerait de riposter et elle n'avait pas la vigilance des Aurors.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Hum… Lily ?

Lily baissa aussitôt sa baguette et alluma les lumières du salon d'un seul claquement de doigts. Lily aurait reconnu la voix parmi des centaines, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il devait passer la soirée en mission. Et de plus, vu le son de sa voix, il ne semblait pas très frais.

- Ah ! Voilà ! dit James en essayant de se redresser en tenant devant lui sa baguette magique, qu'il brandissait comme un trésor trop longtemps cherché.

- James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hein ?

James se redressa difficilement et regarda Lily.

- Mais tu es soûl ! constata Lily, effarée.

- Nooooon, j'ai juste prit un ou deux verres, articula difficilement James.

- Et bah ça t'a pas fait du bien, car apparemment tu ne supportes pas l'alcool.

- Tu insinues quoi, jeune fille ? Dit-il en essayant de se remettre droit. Je suis parfaitement en état de… de… de quoi ? Demanda-t-il à Lily qui réprimandait un fou rire.

- Tu ne devais pas être en mission ?

- Oh si !

James essaya de lui expliquer, avec beaucoup de mal et de trous de mémoire que sa mission n'avait pas duré longtemps car ils avaient tout de suite obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, mais il ne savait plus au juste en quoi consistait sa mission. En bref, il était allé dans un pub avec Sirius mais ce dernier l'avait laissé tomber au profit d'une paire de fesses qui passaient son chemin et il s'était retrouvé tout seul en face de son verre à vider. Mais il n'y avait pas eu qu'un verre à vider, ni qu'une bouteille à en juger par son état.

Lily essaya de le remettre sur pied mais ce n'était une chose facile. Elle arriva à le traîner jusqu'aux escaliers et les regarda déjà désespéré avant d'avoir mis le pied sur la première marche. De plus, James se laissait totalement porter. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour aider la rouquine et ne cessait de parler de choses toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres que Lily ne cherchait même pas à comprendre.

- Allez James, fais un petit effort !

- Tu sens bon, soupira-t-il en attrapant une mèche rousse pour appuyer ses dires.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, James, se plaignit-t-elle.

Finalement ils arrivèrent en haut des marches et Lily pensa qu'ils avaient mis des heures à les monter, son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Encore un petit effort et ils atteignirent la chambre du jeune homme et Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle poussa la porte, James toujours appuyé sur elle, la main dans ses cheveux et jouant avec ses mèches.

Elle le poussa sur son lit et se redressa en se massant le dos.

- La prochaine fois, pense à faire un régime, lui dit-elle bien que c'était inutile, ou alors je te laisse dormir sur le canapé.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle aurait du faire ! le problème qui se posait à elle maintenant était que James était complètement affalé sur son lit, par-dessus les couvertures et totalement habillé.

- Elle est belle, soupira James.

- Quoi ?

- Elle !

D'accord, c'était mal parti.

- Elle sent toujours bon, murmura James dans un demi-sommeil, embué d'alcool. Quand elle passe devant moi, il y a un petit vent et tout l'air respire son parfum. Elle le change selon ses humeurs.

James était ivre, c'était une évidence, néanmoins, il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Lily se mit même à maudire cette fille. James commençait à parler d'elle comme si elle était parfaite.

- Elle est toujours attentionnée dans ce qu'elle fait, c'est bien, non ?

Il lui parlait à peine, à elle alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais en revanche il adorait cette fille parce qu'elle sentait bon, c'était ridicule. _je suis ridicule_, pensa-t-elle. _Il fait ce qu'il veut_.

Les paroles de James se firent plus étouffer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et Lily restait plantée, là, à le regarder. Finalement, il finit par se taire.

_Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça_, pensa-t-elle. _Si il reste habiller, il va mourir de chaud et s'il reste sur les couvertures…_

Lily soupira et entreprit d'enlever le pull de James qui ne se révéla pas très coopérateur. Elle déboutonna ensuite son pantalon, non sans rougir de son audace. Elle pensa à ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si James reprenait connaissance, même en sachant qu'il était ivre, ou pire, si Remus ou Sirius revenaient et la voyaient.

Elle lui enleva donc son pantalon et regardant le plafond et arriva tant bien que mal et le recouvrir de sa couette, en le faisant rouler de part et d'autre du lit. Elle retira ensuite ses lunettes et l'observa. Il dormait paisiblement.

Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, James et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment eu la complicité qu'elle avait avec les deux autres. Non, James se contentait de la regarder longuement et intensément comme s'il voulait pénétrer ses pensées ou alors il agissait bizarrement, la surprenant toujours de ses gestes envers elle, comme la danse ou même le baiser au coin des lèvres en guise de bonne nuit. Il était beau, il l'avait toujours été, combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêver de lui à Poudlard ? Elle aurait aimé être à la place des filles qui avaient été dans ses bras, qui l'avaient embrassé et même plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille avait tendu la main vers le visage de James et s'apprêtait à poser un doigt sur ses lèvres si fines. James grogna dans son sommeil et elle retira vivement sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler et sortit vite-fait de la chambre pour aller dans sienne. Elle se blottit dans les couvertures, en prenant conscience pour la première fois depuis des mois que James ne dormait qu'à quelques mètres seulement d'elle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Deux jours étaient passé depuis l'incident de l'ivresse de James. Il s'était d'ailleurs payer une jolie gueule de bois le lendemain et s'était fait charrier par Remus et Sirius. Lily n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait fait que rêver de lui toute la nuit et pas que des rêves innocents. James l'avait longuement dévisagé pendant tout le petit déjeuner et elle s'était presque sauvée pour aller à ses cours. James avait donc patienté jusqu'au soir pour pouvoir la remercier. Il était allé dans sa chambre et ils avaient eu leur première vraie conversation, même si Lily l'avait imaginé dans des conditions différentes, elle était quand même heureuse. Il ne lui avait pas demandé le pourquoi du comment il avait fini en caleçon dans son lit alors qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir été dans sa chambre et la rouquine l'en remercia intérieurement.

La froid était de plus en plus persistant et des flocons de neiges étaient tombés hier dans la soirée. Lily avait deux semaines de vacances pour Noël. Elle avait décidé de rentrer un peu chez ses parents et de passer les fêtes en famille. Elle n'avait pas demandé aux garçons ce qu'ils faisaient, après tout, ils devaient aller fêter dans leurs familles également et puis ils n'étaient pas en vacances, eux. Elle était dans sa chambre entrain de mettre les derniers vêtements nécessaires dans sa valise.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, James et Sirius discutaient tranquillement.

- Dommage que Lily ne passe pas les fêtes avec nous, dit Sirius.

- Ce n'est rien, tu la reverras après.

- Mauvaise foi !

- Quoi ? s'écria James.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Cornedrue. Tu aurais bien aimé que la Tigresse passe les fêtes avec nous.

- Non, avec ou sans elle, c'est du pareil au même.

- Si tu le dis. N'empêche que je ne te suis plus, un jour, tu es prêt à tout pour la séduire et le lendemain tu joues les indifférents.

Sentant le terrain devenir glissant, Sirius préféra se lever et sortir sous le regard noir de James. Il croisa justement la Tigresse en question. Lily descendait une petite valise à la main. Sirius la regarda faire sans un mot. La jeune femme posa doucement sa valise et alla dans la cuisine.

- Tu ne pars quand même pas tout de suite ? S'affola Sirius.

- Non, j'attends Remus pour lui dire au revoir.

- Y en a qui ont de la chance, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Mais je t'aurais attendu aussi, mon chou si tu n'avais pas été là, dit Lily, faussement charmeuse en battant des cils à tout va avec un mous provocante.

- J'espère bien ! Dis, tu aurais aussi attendu James ? Ajouta Sirius en baissant la voix mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'aurais même pas remarqué mon absence.

Lily, elle, ne s'était pas souciée de baisser la voix.

- Toi alors, avoue que tu serais déçue s'il ne te souhaitait pas de bonnes fêtes.

- Tu délires Sirinouchet !

- Au moins vous avez des points communs, soupira Sirius.

- Et lesquels ?

- Vous êtes tous les deux de mauvaise foi, vous m'appelez Sirinouchet, surnom qu'au passage, je déteste et… laisse-moi finir, dit-il en voyant Lily ouvrir la bouche, prête à protester. Et puis, vous avez exactement le même caractère de cochon. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas encore de gosses.

- Et on n'en aura jamais ensemble !

- Ne jamais dire jamais. Cinquième règle des Maraudeurs, tout est possible.

- Alors tu te marieras un jour, dit Lily avec un grand sourire espiègle.

- Sixième règle, laissez tomber les cas désespérés.

Lily éclata d'un rire joyeux et sincère alors que Sirius souriait largement et que James entrait dans la cuisine avec un regard interrogateur.

- Il y a la possibilité que tu ais un petit garçon aux yeux verts, James, lui dit Sirius en réponse à son interrogation muette avec une grande tape dans le dos.

Lily rougit et James haussa les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension totale. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Remus les sauva.

- Tu nous quittes déjà Tigresse ? Demanda-t-il encore emmitouflé dans son manteau.

- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de te voir, Remus. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente, merci et toi ? Demanda à son tour Remus en souriant, visiblement amusé de l'attitude de Sirius.

- Non, mais dites-moi que je n'ai pas tort, dès que notre jolie rouquine est dans les parages, on oublie les autres !

- Que veux-tu, je préfère la contempler elle que toi.

Lily rougit de plus belle aux paroles de James, Remus le regarda bizarrement, en se demandant s'il avait loupé un épisode mais Sirius le dévisagea l'air de dire « mais à quoi tu joues ? »

- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller.

- Tu reviens quand ? Demanda Sirius.

- Dans deux semaines. Vous allez pouvoir vous passer de moi ?

- Bien sûr, voyons on n'est plus des gamins.

- Ça reste à prouver.

Lily leur sourit, elle les embrassa chacun leur tour, un peu moins à l'aise dans les bras de James bien qu'elle aurait aimé y rester un peu plus longuement et devant les mines qu'ils affichaient, elle ajouta :

- Faites pas cette tête, je ne vous quitte pas pour toujours, je vais revenir.

Après un dernier sourire elle transplana pour se rendre chez ses parents qui l'attendaient, impatients de retrouver leur fille le temps de Noël.

* * *

Merci à

**Zazo, Lil'Ashura, Eleonre-dem, Erylis, Tinn-Tamm, Amandiine, Rosalie Johanson, Malfoy4ever, paulka, SusyBones, Virg05, Dinou, flamie, hinata, lilynatou, lauralavoiepelletier, Arie-Evans, Anacofleb, Lisou52, lyra.will, lolly Fizz LRDM, sakura, Love-pingo, aminteitha, an-ma, Ayaminne**

Je posterais le prochain chapitre vendredi !

Bisous


	10. Prise de Conscience

Chapitre 10 :

**Prise de conscience**

Les vacances de Noël en famille étaient… comme l'avait redouté Lily. Sa sœur était là aussi et avec son fiancé, Vernon Dursley pour couronner le tout. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à parler de leur mariage et Lily en avaient franchement marre. Dès qu'elle entendait le mot _mariage_, elle fuyait.

La elle avait profiter d'un jour où ils étaient là pour parler mariage, pour rendre visite à sa famille, à sa grand-mère, surtout qu'elle voyait de moins en moins. La vieille femme adorait Lily. Petite la jeune rouquine passait toujours ses vacances chez sa grand-mère. Ensemble, elles faisaient la cuisine, elles s'amusaient, faisaient des cadeaux manuels aux autres. La grand-mère de Lily était couturière de métier et avait confectionné des tas de robes pour sa petite-fille.

- Alors ma chérie, dis-moi tout. Que fais-tu maintenant ? lui demanda la vieille femme alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de prendre le thé : moment privilégié et traditionnel chez la septuagénaire.

- J'habite sur Londres avec des amis et je suis des études pour devenir infirmière.

Lily se garda bien de dire à sa grand-mère que c'était en fait des études pour être infirmière mais dans le monde de la magie car la vieille femme ignorait tout de la condition de Lily. D'ailleurs, hormis ses parents et sa sœur, parce que c'était une obligation de le lui avoir dit, aucun autre membre de la famille de Lily n'était au courant de son statut de sorcière.

Quand elle allait à Poudlard, ils s'étaient arrangés pour faire un seul et même mensonge. Ses parents disaient que Lily avait été prise dans une école privée en Ecosse et qu'elle était donc en internat. Personne n'avait posé de questions embarrassantes et le mensonge était resté crédible pendant sept ans.

- Tout se passe bien alors ?

- Tout va à merveille.

- Mais dis-moi, ta sœur va se marier, et entre nous, toi qui est beaucoup plus mignonne qu'elle, tu as quelqu'un ?

Lily se retint de rougir au compliment de sa grand-mère qui l'avait toujours plus chéri que sa grande sœur mais ne retint pas un sourire. Cassie, de son surnom, avait toujours été une femme franche, qui ne tournait jamais autour du pot pour dire les choses.

- Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

- Oh ! Même pas un garçon en vue !

Lily émit un petit rire, les joues toujours roses.

- Ah ! J'ai touché juste, on dirait.

Lily secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle était gênée mais également amusée de la situation. Sa grand-mère avait le don de vous faire dire beaucoup de choses que vous vous forcez de cacher. Son regard insistant et plein de douceur vous met en confiance aussitôt et vous n'avez plus qu'une envie : vous libérez. C'était pire que le Véritaserum et cela avait les mêmes effets.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? continua sa grand-mère avec un sourire mutin.

- James, souffla Lily, gênée.

Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne ce qu'elle ressentait pour le beau brun, elle même avait du mal à se l'avouer toute seule.

- Il faut vraiment que je te demande tout ! Comment est-il ?

- Grand-mère ! la réprimanda la jeune femme.

- Ne te fais pas prier, ma chéri. Je suis vieille et j'adore avoir des détails croustillants. Surtout que je ne te vois que trop rarement, alors fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait.

- Il est beau, dit simplement Lily.

- Je m'en doute, figures-toi, sinon tu n'aurais pas craqué sur lui. Mais encore…

- Il est brun, il a des yeux marrons brillants de malice, d'intelligence et de plein de choses. Il est policier mais il est sur le _vrai_ terrain… enfin c'est compliqué. Il est intelligent, un peu farceur quand il est avec des deux meilleurs amis, parfois il m'insupporte avec son brin d'arrogance et sa mauvaise humeur !

Comment expliquer à sa grand-mère qu'il était Auror et traquait les mages noirs ? elle avait envie de tout lui dire mais devait garder son secret. Comment dire que James était à la fois tendre et insupportable, gentil et arrogant ? Même elle ignorait comment il faisait pour faire danser les papillons de son ventre et l'irriter l'instant d'après.

- Au moins tu le connais bien, c'est bon signe, sourit Cassie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le jour de Noël, Lily avait reçu des cadeaux de James, Sirius et Remus. Elle avait été très émue, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. James lui avait offert un nécessaire de toilette avec des huiles de bain magiques, un parfum qui lui correspondait parfaitement et plein d'autres petites choses utiles pour la toilette.

Elle s'était tout juste retenue de penser qu'elle les utiliseraient bien en sa compagnie, voulant à tout prix éviter les images compromettantes qui défileraient dans son esprit. Trop tard ! Ses joues s'empourpraient déjà. Heureusement, chacun des membres présents de sa famille était trop occupé à ouvrir ses propres cadeaux que personne ne se rendit compte de sa gêne.

Sirius avait été plus réservé et lui avait offert une énorme peluche en forme de chien noir qu'il avait baptisé Patmol. Elle avait éclaté de rire en ouvrant ce cadeau, il n'y avait que Sirius pour lui offrir un cadeau pareil. Finalement de la part de Remus, elle avait eu un miroir, magnifiquement orné de différents pierres.

Lily leur avait envoyé une lettre pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël également et elle leur avait envoyé différents cadeaux aussi, à chacun. Les garçons passaient Noël ensemble, Peter était revenu mais les garçons lui avait offert le canapé du salon en guise de lit. Elle avait sourit en lisant ça.

Après le jour de la Nouvelle Année, Lily avait préféré repartir chez elle. Il lui restait trois jours de vacances et elle avait envie de profiter des garçons, savoir comment ils allaient et tout. De plus, l'ambiance chez ses parents n'était pas des plus gaies, avec Pétunia et Vernon dans les parages, elle en avait sa dose.

Lily s'ennuyait fermement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait et sans magie, ses activités étaient plutôt restreintes. C'était comme si elle étouffait, comme si on la forçait à dissimuler sa véritable identité.

- Viens nous voir plus souvent, Lily, lui avait demandé sa mère avec des yeux brillants.

- J'essaierais, mais je commence mes stages bientôt et ça va être encore moins facile.

En fait, Lily ne se sentait plus à sa place dans ce monde. Tout lui était étranger. Elle ne savait plus rien ni les dernières nouveautés sur les films, la télévision, les livres, ni même sur l'électroménager qui progressait à grande vitesse. Elle était perdue mais elle se garda bien d'en faire part à ses parents qui de toutes façons ne comprendraient certainement pas la jeune femme.

Ses parents étaient déçus de la voir partir si tôt mais ils comprenaient plus ou moins bien leur cadette. En plus, d'être une sorcière, elle était à présent une femme. Monsieur et Madame Evans regardèrent donc leur fille partir et tourner au coin de la rue pour pouvoir tranplaner sans être vue.

- J'aimerais bien savoir de qui elle est amoureuse, murmura Andie, toujours à la fenêtre.

- Je parie que c'est l'un de ces trois garçons avec qui elle vit.

- En tout cas, elle était bien rêveuse pendant ces quelques jours…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily, de son côté, s'était empressée de transplaner avant de congeler sur place et surtout avant que quelqu'un la voit. Elle arriva dans le hall de la maison et entendit des éclats de rire en provenance du salon. Les garçons riaient tellement fort qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Elle se défit de son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet, rien n'était de trop par ce froid et sourit en les entendant rire à nouveau. Cependant, il y a parmi eux, un rire qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. elle fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler que Peter était là, normalement. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le rencontrer mais bon…

Lily entra à pas de loup dans le salon et s'accouda dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que les garçons, trop occupés, n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Elle toussota légèrement pour se montrer et c'est Remus qui lui était de dos qui sursauta, se retourna et se redressa pour lui faire face avec un immense sourire. Ses sens plus développés devaient l'avoir aidé car les autres le regardèrent interloqué avant de voir enfin Lily.

- Lily ! S'exclama Sirius.

Il se leva à son tour et vint à sa rencontre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'avança et Remus fit de même, puis elle se tourna vers James, bizarrement timide. Il lui sourit, légèrement mais sincère et la serra dans ses bras à son tour et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, comme à son habitude. Lily rougit.

- Lily, je te présente Peter Pettigrow, lui présenta Remus.

- Salut, lui dit Lily en lui tendit main qu'il serra avec un grand sourire.

Il était plus petit que les trois autres et un peu plus grassouillet également, cependant son sourire semblait franc.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi, on est si heureux de notre colocataire, glissa Sirius en prenant Lily par les épaules. Tu as beau être notre ami, Peter, tu n'arrives pas à la taille de Lily !

- Sirius, arrête, chuchota Lily.

- Effectivement, je comprends. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais devoir y aller à mon tour. Ma cheminée va se fermer sinon. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, Lily. Les garçons n'ont pas arrêté de me parler de toi pendant mon séjour.

Finalement, il ne semblait pas si antipathique qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Certes, il était très différent de James, Sirius et Remus mais il avait l'air assez sympa, du moins, il était leur ami. Peter salua tout le monde et après une dernière accolade avec ses meilleurs amis et un dernier signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme, il transplana au Ministère de la Magie pour prendre la cheminée qui le renverra en Bulgarie.

- Maintenant que nous sommes en famille, comment se sont passés tes vacances, ma Tigresse ? Demanda Sirius avec entrain.

- Passable.

- Passable ?

- Bah oui ! Ma sœur était là et avec son petit ami en plus. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler mariage et autres. J'avais qu'une hâte : vous revoir.

- A nous aussi, tu nous as manqué, simplifia Remus avec un sourire.

le soir, Lily prépara le repas avec l'aide de Sirius qui avait pris la bonne résolution de faire la cuisine.

- As-tu aussi pris la bonne résolution de te caser ? lui demanda malicieusement Lily.

- Oh ! ça… Je préfère ne pas prendre de résolutions que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul ici. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à James, hein ? lui aussi, il est comme moi… à moins que tu ne veuilles pas que James se case avec une fille… autre que… toi, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Peux-tu me passer la passoire à côté de toi, s'il te plait ? Fit Lily comme si de rien n'était, malgré l'immense gêne qu'elle ressentait et les joues en feu.

- N'esquive pas la conversation, Tigresse.

- Si tu me passes pas la passoire, je risque d'égoutter le riz sur toi !

Sirius sourit mystérieusement mais lui passa la passoire.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, discutant de leurs vacances. Il restait trois jours de repos à Lily, cependant les garçons travaillaient, aussi Remus les quitta juste après le dîner pour allez interviewer le capitaine de Appleby Arrows et comme à leur habitude, les trois autres s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon pour discuter plus librement ou faire autre chose. Tout en discutant, Lily piquait dans le paquet de bonbons, Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de terminer son rapport de mission et James lisait le journal. Autant dire que la discussion était assez hachée.

- Tu vas grossir, Lily, sourit Sirius alors qu'elle ouvrait un nouveau bonbon.

- C'est pas grave, je n'ai personne à qui plaire, soupira-t-elle.

A peine la phrase terminée, qu'elle obtint toute l'attention de sa petite assistance. Sirius quitta ses parchemins et James replia le journal.

- Même pas quelqu'un en vue ?

Lily sur alors qu'elle s'était embarqué sur une pente glissante. Sirius ne la laissera pas s'en sortir aussi facilement que tout à l'heure. Mais il la connaissait mal.

- Non ! En fait, vois-tu les garçons mignons sont souvent bêtes, voire plus, arrogants et trop sûrs d'eux car ils savent déjà qu'ils sont beaux à regarder, et les autres garçons ne sont pas si bêtes, ni aussi arrogants que ça mais en revanche ils n'arrêtent pas d'étaler leur culture et c'est d'un ennui…

Elle parlait de James, si le principal concerné n'avait pas décelé les indices, à moins qu'il le cache bien, Sirius avait tout compris et souriait à pleines dents, Lily venait d'avouer qu'elle ne pinçait pour James.

- Et vous ? Une fille dans votre vie ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Si tu savais…

- Je parle d'une relation stable, clarifia Lily.

- Ce mot n'est pas celui qui s'approprie le mieux à mes relations, déclara très sérieusement Sirius. Cependant, je vais vous laisser, je dois me lever tôt demain. Bonne nuit.

Sirius leur fit un signe de la main dans un grand bâillement et disparut dans les escaliers.

- Et toi ? Demanda alors Lily en se tournant vers James.

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu as une petite amie ?

James se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Comme l'avait dit Sirius un peu plus tôt, _si seulement elle savait…_

- Non, je n'ai personne.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de se retenir, mais pas d'éclater de rire, bien au contraire mais pousser un soupir de soulagement. Cependant ses joues virèrent tout de même au rose pâle et elle détourna son regard des yeux inquisiteurs de James.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant près d'une heure. La conversation était platonique, Lily était surtout curieuse de savoir plus de choses sur le métier d'Auror. Peu à peu Lily tomba de sommeil. Elle clignotait souvent des paupière et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu ferais de monter te coucher, lui conseilla James avec un sourire.

- Je suis en vacances, souffla Lily.

- Je sais mais si tu t'endors ici, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu veuilles que je te porte jusqu'à ta chambre et te mette au lit…

Lily rougit de plus belle. Finalement elle redressa la tête et lui sourit timidement avant de se lever.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher, toi ?

- Si. Si, j'arrive.

Il la suivit dans les marches, en silence. Arrivés à l'étage, elle se retourna vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Et là, tout se passa comme dans un de ses rêves, James s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa taille avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres et de disparaître dans sa chambre. Lily ne s'était vraisemblablement pas à ça. Elle regarda la porte où était gravé Cornedrue, hagarde et sourit largement avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle se glissait sous les draps, le même sourire aux lèvres, elle entendit les marches grincées, Remus était rentré.

* * *

Merci à

**Rosalie Johanson, Zazo, Anacofleb, Lisou52, magra, Amandiine, Eleonore-dem, Ayaminne, Lea, Tinn-Tamm, lolly Fizz LRDM, Erylis, ladyalienor, Alpo, tiffanypotter, lilynatou, Love-pingo, lauralavoiepelletier, lullu, malak, Arie-Evans, malilite, SusyBones, I-am-Lady-Voldemort, Virg05**

Bisous


	11. Comme une évidence

Chapitre 11 :

**Comme une évidence**

Ce matin, Lily reprenait les cours, en fait, elle avait une heure de cours où ses professeurs expliqueraient le déroulement des stages et aussitôt après elle commencerait. Elle avait hâte et était tout excitée. Elle passerait deux semaines dans le service des empoisonnements par poisons et plantes.

Elle sortit de la douche, enveloppée d'une serviette en éponge toute moelleuse. La maison était encore endormie. Lily était tellement excitée par sa journée qu'elle avait passé une petite nuit. Elle se planta devant le miroir embué et s'amusa avec faire des petits dessins dessus pour enlever cette buée gênante. Elle se sécha et s'habilla avant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux. C'était certainement la partie la plus dure. D'abord, elle devait les démêler et elle était sûre que son nouveau peigne ne survivrait pas longtemps avec tous ces nœuds. Elle avait raison, au premier passage, il perdit une dent ! Elle soupira, attrapa sa baguette magique et jeta un sort. C'était tellement plus pratique, mais elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent car à la longue cela abîmait ses cheveux et la jeune femme adorait sa tignasse rousse. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, maintenant, parfaitement lisses et soupira de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas aller travailler avec les cheveux détachés. Elle les rassembla en un chignon très pratique. Non ! Elle n'aimait pas : trop stricte ! Elle fit deux tresses de chaque côté. Non plus : trop gamine ! Elle les remonta en une haute queue de cheval… Parfait ! Elle sourit à son reflet et rangea un peu son désordre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain déjà prête et fraîche pour aller à son jour « de pratique » quand elle vit une fille dans le couloir qui s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chemise blanche, masculine. Lily descendit à sa suite en se disant que les garçons pouvaient tout de même rappeler à leurs conquêtes qu'elle vivait là, elle aussi et qu'elle en avait marre de voir des paires de jambes se trimballer à moitié nues dans toute la maison.

La jeune femme se figea en voyant entrer Lily dans la cuisine et tira discrètement sur la chemise. En vain, ça ne cachait rien de plus.

- Euh… Bonjour, dit-elle poliment.

- Salut !

- Tu… Tu veux du café ?

- Oui, merci, mais tu es…

- Océane Daquaria.

Lily hocha la tête et essaya d'identifier le propriétaire de la chemise que portait Océane. Le problème était que la chemise était blanche et banale et que chacun des trois garçons avait une chemise de ce type.

- Je vais peut-être te paraître indiscrète, commença Lily, mais tu es avec…

- Sirius, termina Océane pour répondre à la question inachevée de la rouquine.

Lily sourit, soulagée que ce ne soit pas James.

- Mais toi tu es…

- Lily Evans ! J'habite ici.

- Ah ! Tu dois être la petite amie de James, alors.

Lily avala de travers son jus de citrouille qu'elle avait failli recracher sous l'effet de la surprise et regarda la jeune femme blonde devant elle. Certes, elle était surprise d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire ça, depuis que James l'avait embrassé, il y avait trois jours de cela, il ne s'était plus rien passé. Le vide total. Si elle avait été moins timide et plus audacieuse, Lily aurait pris les devants, mais elle se contentait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je croyais que… enfin Sirius m'a dit que toi et James, vous…

Océane semblait affreusement gênée, mais elle se reprit bien vite au grand damne de Lily qui entre temps se fit mentalement une note : tuer Sirius Black.

- Mais vu ta tête, je ne pense pas que ça doit te déranger, continua Océane devant le mutisme et les joues légèrement colorées de Lily. Tu ne sors pas avec mais tu n'aurais rien contre, je me trompe ? sourit-elle.

- Non, Océane, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. James et moi, on a… on s'aime pas vraiment, voilà, c'est ça. On a quelques différents par moment et en plus, il est plutôt prétentieux, parfois arrogant, trop sûr de lui…

- Beau, intelligent, courageux, drôle, gentil, je sais, Sirius est pareil.

_Pour une fois que Sirius ne ramène pas une cruche_, pensa Lily avec un petit sourire qu'Océane interpréta comme une acception de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _En plus, elle a le sens de l'humour !_

- Toi et Sirius, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas si une semaine, ça compte vraiment pour dire qu'on est ensemble, répondit la jeune blonde très

sérieusement.

- Pour Sirius, ça doit compter, la rassura Lily. Tu dois être sa plus longue relation jusqu'à ce jour.

- S'il a attendu aussi longtemps, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à me mettre dans son lit avant hier soir.

Lily forma un « oh ! » silencieux et Océane la gratifia d'un sourire.

- Alors pour qu'il attende une semaine, crois-moi, c'est que tu dois vraiment lui plaire.

- On verra bien.

Lily allait rajouter quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul, se plaignit-il à peine arrivé dans la cuisine.

- Je ne voulais te réveiller, répondit Océane pendant que Sirius déposait un baiser dans son cou en dégageant les mèches blondes qui y traînaient.

- Tu aurait du.

- Hum hum.

- Oh ! Lily ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, s'exclama Sirius en relevant la tête.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Je vais aller m'habiller un peu plus, dit Océane en s'éclipsant sous l'œil admirateur de Sirius.

Une fois qu'Océane eut disparut dans les marches et qu'ils entendirent une porte se fermer, Sirius se tourna vers Lily, l'air de dire : vas-y dis-moi tout !

- Quoi ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire au sujet d'Océane !

- Mais rien du tout. Elle est charmante et intelligente. Je la trouve très sympa. Ça doit te changer, non ?

Sirius lui lança une œillade meurtrière alors qu'Océane redescendait vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull, suivie par James et Remus à moitié réveillés. Ils lancèrent un « bonjour » ensommeillé et Sirius leur présenta Océane. Chacun mangea son petit déjeuner de bon cœur, avant que Lily ne se lève comme une furie pour se rendre à son stage.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Océane en voyant une tornade monter puis descendre les marches à une vitesse impressionnante, sans tomber et transplaner après avoir lancé un « soyez sages ».

- Seulement quand elle est en forme, lui répondit Remus.

- Elle est toujours en forme, aussi, ajouta Sirius.

- C'est vrai.

- Je plains son petit ami, il ne doit pas s'ennuyer quand ils...

Mais Océane ne put terminer sa phrase, elle fut couper par Sirius qui lui intima un « chut » exigeant. Les garçons n'aimaient qu'on leur parle de la vie intime de Lily. Océane leur sourit de plus belle quand elle se rendit compte du sujet tabou.

- Quoi, elle est plutôt jolie, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle est célibataire.

- Parce que tu lui as demandé ? Demanda Sirius.

- Et bien, en fait, je croyais qu'elle sortait avec James, mais, elle m'a dit clairement que non, enfin, tout ça après avoir failli s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

La jeune femme souriait, mutine, alors que James redressa la tête, le visage impassible et que les deux autres essayaient de dissimuler le début de leur fou rire.

- Vous iriez bien ensemble, continua-t-elle en fixant James.

- Je ne te connais pas Océane, répondit celui-ci calmement, mais je ne vais vraiment pas t'apprécier si tu continues sur cette voie.

- Je voulais juste vous aider.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Sirius, il va finir par s'étouffer.

Il donna une grand tape dans le dos de Sirius qui respira normalement, reprenant son souffle en poussant un juron et Remus se calma aussitôt ne voulant pas subir le même châtiment.

- Il ne veut peut-être pas écouter ton plan, mais nous si, dit Remus en regardant Océane.

- Arrêtez ! hurla James, même le matin vous êtes capable de mettre de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas possible.

Il se leva et monta prendre sa douche pour se rendre au Ministère.

- Par contre, lui il est souvent comme ça ces derniers temps, indiqua Sirius à sa petite amie.

- Est-ce que Lily t'as dit quelque chose au sujet de James ? Demanda Remus.

- Non, pas vraiment, seulement qu'elle avait du mal à le cerner en gros mais elle n'aurait rien contre le fait de sortir avec lui, je pense.

- Ça tombe bien, déclara Sirius, car lui non plus.

- Mais ils sont trop compliqués pour nous, conclut Remus.

Le reste de la maison finit de se préparer. Remus sortit de la salle de bain, gelé en pestant contre Sirius et Océane qui à force de rester trop longtemps sous la douche avait fini par prendre toute l'eau chaude. James, lui, pensait aux paroles d'Océane. D'ailleurs il y pensa toute la journée.

De son côté, Lily aussi repassait dans sa tête les paroles d'Océane. Elle venait juste de la rencontrer et pourtant, elle l'appréciait déjà. D'ordinaire, Lily ne parlait pas ou alors très peu avec les conquêtes de Sirius. D'abord, elles n'aspiraient pas vraiment à ce qu'on les connaissent, elle se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins, superficielles avec un quotient intellectuel qui laissait souvent à désirer, à part le maquillage et les dernières modes vestimentaires, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujets de conversations et elles adulaient Sirius comme s'il était un demi-dieu. D'ailleurs, Lily se demandait vraiment où il pouvait bien les dégoter. Ensuite, ces filles changeaient toutes les semaines environs.

Bien que sa première rencontre avec Océane aurait pu la réfréner, vu la tenue à la limite de l'indécence de la jeune femme, Lily ne l'avait pas jugé sur son apparence contrairement avec les autres et l'avait trouvé aussitôt gentille. Au moins, Océane ne l'avait ni snobé, ni ignoré en la voyant. Beaucoup de filles qui venaient au manoir n'aimaient pas Lily par le simple fait qu'elle vivait avec les Maraudeurs. Elles voyaient en elle un obstacle dangereux à évincer. Océane semblait différente, et la jeune rousse se dit qu'elle aimerait bien que pour une fois Sirius ne la jette pas au bout d'une semaine…

Lily passa sa première journée de stage à observer principalement. Elle notait mentalement ce que faisaient le plus souvent les guérisseuses. La femme qui était chargée d'elle s'appelait Miriam Strout. Elle était très gentille et aidait bien Lily. Quand elles avaient un patient délicat à ausculter, Miriam Strout expliquait tout ce qu'elle faisait en détail à la jeune femme.

Lily ne put rentrer chez elle que vers vingt et une heures. Elle aurait du finir plus tôt mais un cas d'urgence était survenu et elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de rester. Cependant, elle ne regrettait pas. Bien que très dangereux, le cas du patient avait été très instructif, de la fumée d'une couleur noire et d'une odeur ocre sortait de son nez et de ses oreilles après qu'il est trop longtemps inhaler de l'essence bulbobulb. Lily se dit que parfois les gens étaient vraiment inconscients.

Elle rentra finalement épuisée et fut flattée de voir que les garçons l'attendaient. Ils lui avaient préparé à un petit plat.

- On a pensé que tu aurais faim, expliqua Remus.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle était touchée par ce geste. Elle en aurait presque rit si elle n'avait pas si faim et si le sommeil ne l'appelait pas. Elle se contenta donc de manger et de leur raconter sa journée entre deux bouchées. Ils étaient vraiment attentionnés.

- Tu n'es pas avec Océane ? Demanda Lily à Sirius.

- Non, elle est chez ses parents. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me parler d'Océane ?

- Elle est gentille, c'est tout. Je l'aime bien.

- Oui… sourit Sirius avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux alors que James levait les yeux au ciel et que Remus sourit à son tour. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes bien Océane.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ?

Lily, en fait, ignorait le pourquoi.

- Elle ne t'aurait pas dit quelque chose ce matin ?

- Non, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au lieu de débiter des conneries, tu devrais y aller où tu vas être en retard, souffla James.

Sirius regarda l'horloge, sourit aux garçons, fit un clin d'œil à Lily et fila se changer avant de disparaître.

- Il est parti voir Océane, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Remus se mit à rire, sans que les deux autres ne comprennent puis il se leva et décréta aller se coucher. Lily et James se retrouvèrent tous seuls dans la cuisine. La jeune femme mangeait une part de tartes aux fraises faite maison par les soins de Remus et James la regardait le visage neutre.

Tous deux avaient la vague impression de s'être fait manipuler par leurs amis. Le silence était pesant, presque gênant. Lily était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle voulait briser ce silence mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour paraître naturelle.

- Je… Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Lily se traita mentalement d'idiote. Plus débile comme question, on ne faisait pas. D'ailleurs, elle vit au sourire de James qu'elle avait été ridicule.

- Je suis désolé, Lily.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. _Désolé_ pour quoi, car selon elle, il avait pas mal de choses à se faire pardonner : son comportement, son baiser de l'autre soir, enfin plutôt la non-suite du baiser… mais Lily ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

- Contrairement aux apparences, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Si tu allais directement au but… je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais aller me coucher.

James se tut mais se leva et contourna la table, Lily le suivit des yeux. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et pencha vers elle en l'embrassant.

- Je ne sais pas comment on dit ces choses-là, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, d'un presque désolé.

- Je vais t'apprendre alors, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, en se redressant.

Elle se retrouva vite prisonnière de ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était différent de la dernière fois, plus vivant, moins chaste, plus passionné et moins hésitant.

- Tu ne voulais pas aller te coucher ? La taquina James.

- Je vais résister.

Ils restèrent dans la cuisine un long moment à s'embrasser ou tout simplement à se blottir dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Merci à

**Zazo, Amandiine, Tinn-Tamm, Lisou52, Virg05, hinata, Rosalie Johanson, Malak, inou, Malfoy4ever, Emy, Ayaminne, tiffanypotter, Perruche Cenevole, anne-laure0617, Arie-Evans, Erylis, Love-pingo, malilite, I-am-Lady-Voldemort, Anna Black, SusyBones, aminteitha, Roudoudou, Faeris, tchingtchong**

Bisous


	12. Un Amour de Quidditch

Chapitre 12 :

**Un Amour de Quidditch**

James et Lily étaient ensemble, on pouvait le dire, mais cela restait officieux. Ni Remus, ni Sirius n'étaient au courant. Ils auraient été insupportables si ça avait été le cas. Alors James et Lily se voyaient tranquillement le soir quand Remus devait superviser un événement sportif ou quand Sirius sortait avec Océane. Comme l'avait dit Lily, Sirius tenait vraiment à la jeune femme. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'ennuyait et se terrait dans une routine. C'était là, la peur de Sirius, trop s'attacher à une femme et ne plus se surprendre.

De leur côté, James et Lily continuaient une sorte de jeu de séduction. Ils se frôlaient, jouant un peu avec le feu quand ils étaient en présence de leurs amis, se faisant du pied sous la table en mangeant, se lançant des regards coquins, lourds de sens et de désirs et des paroles lourdes de sous-entendus pour une oreille attentive.

Mais ce jour-là n'était pas avantageux à Lily et au lieu d'embrasser James, elle l'aurait volontiers étripé. Avec Remus et Sirius, il avait décidé de faire un petit match de Quidditch pour s'amuser, malheureusement, il avait fait remarqué à la jeune femme qu'il fallait être un nombre pair pour pouvoir jouer et depuis les garçons la harcelaient pour qu'elle vienne jouer avec eux.

- Allez viens Lily, on va faire un match deux contre deux.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas.

- Allez ! Insista Sirius Toi et moi contre James et Remus.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Océane.

- Elle n'est pas là, elle travaille, allez viens.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour refuser, mais James la devança.

- Laisse, elle n'a pas envie de se ridiculiser, c'est tout, dit-il à Sirius en ignorant Lily.

- C'est d'accord, dit précipitamment Lily en ignorant la remarque de James à son tour. Nous deux contre le binoclard et Remus.

James sourit discrètement et Sirius lui tapa dans la main quand la jeune femme leur tourna le dos pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un pull-over alors que les garçons allèrent prendre des balais.

De chaque côté du jardin, deux cerceaux étaient suspendus dans les airs avec l'aide d'un sort.

- Bon les règles sont simples, expliqua James. Pas de Gardien attitré, chacun défend ses buts, pareil pour l'Attrapeur, le premier qui aperçoit le Vif d'Or s'élance à sa poursuite pour tenter de l'attraper.

Tous acquiescèrent, Lily un peu plus difficilement mais elle se détendit au sourire de Remus et aux paroles de Sirius qui lui indiqua de ne pas s'en faire, qu'on apprenait vite sur un balai, mais qu'en revanche, elle devait faire très attention à James car il pourrait sûrement feinter pour les piéger et faire marquer Remus plus facilement. Lily savait effectivement de quoi il voulait parler pour avoir vu James à l'œuvre pendant des années. Si elle n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch, elle n'avait par contre, jamais loupé un match de James, mais elle ne l'avouerait pas !

Les groupe s'envola et les garçons firent rapidement plusieurs tours de terrain pour s'échauffer alors que Lily essayait de maîtriser l'engin. A sa grande surprise, James s'approcha d'elle, laissant les autres voltiger un peu plus loin.

- N'aie pas peur, lui dit-il.

- C'est facile à dire quand on a été Attrapeur.

James sourit et attrapa le manche du balai de la jeune femme.

- Tu es fou !

- Non, je veux juste te montrer. Regarde !

Il se positionna parallèlement à elle et lui prit les deux mains pour la faire lâcher prise.

- Tu vois, tu es encore dessus.

Lily lui fit un sourire crispé et remit aussitôt ses mains sur le balai.

- Ne le tient pas si fort, la conseilla James. Pour tourner, une légère pression sur le côté suffit. Viens, on va faire un tour. Ne t'en fais pas, on va y aller progressivement. Allez, mets-toi derrière moi.

Lily le suivit, docile et ils prirent un peu plus d'altitude. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et un tour de terrain, Lily se sentait déjà plus à l'aise. Le seul problème était que le balai n'était pas des plus confortable. Finalement le match commença.

Si Lily s'était faite à la sensation de voler, pour voler et jouer en même temps, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tenir le balai et attraper le Souaffle.

- Ne riez pas ! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention des trois énergumènes qui se tordaient de rire, perchés sur leurs balais. Ce n'est pas drôle et je vais tomber si je le lâche.

- Mais non, tu as bien vu, tout à l'heure tu l'as lâché et tu es restée dessus ! Lui fit remarquer James.

- Mais on était arrêté. Là, ça bouge.

- OK. OK. Temps mort.

Sirius qui avait demandé le temps mort, se rapprocha de Lily pour lui parler, alors que Remus et James en faisait pareil de leur côté. Lily l'accueillit avec un regard noir.

- Ce qu'on va faire c'est… tu vas t'occuper de repérer le Vif d'Or pendant que je m'occupe du Souaffle, d'accord ? Lily hocha la tête. Très bien. Mais tu vas tout de même essayer d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Essayer, j'ai dit, pas attraper ! C'est juste pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Le match reprit et Lily faisait ce que lui avait dit Sirius, elle cherchait discrètement la petite balle dorée en s'évertuant à tenter d'attraper la maudite balle rouge. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, d'un gros déséquilibre et d'un coup de pied dans le Souaffle, Lily aperçut ce qu'elle devait chercher. Sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle s'élança à sa suite. Si Sirius et Remus continuaient de se lancer le Souaffle, James avait abandonné la partie pour poursuivre Lily et le Vif d'Or.

La petit balle ailée virevoltait ne se préoccupant pas des deux joueurs qui tentaient de l'emprisonner, elle montait, chutait, tournait, etc. Lily était tellement prise par la course qu'elle ne remarqua pas James derrière elle qui l'a rattrapait à grande vitesse. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la course folle qu'elle effectuait. Elle suivait le Vif d'Or, tout simplement.

L'ombre de James à côté d'elle, lui fit tourner la tête. Elle ne laissa rien paraître alors que James souriait largement. Il accéléra, la dépassant mais Lily fit de même et ils continuèrent la course côte à côte. Lily savait que James se contrôlait. Elle connaissait son jeu et d'habitude James n'avait pas autant de bonté envers ses adversaires, il n'hésitait pas à les bousculer pour leur faire lâcher prise et attraper le Vif d'Or en premier. Lily se dit qu'elle devrait profiter de cette _délicate attention_ pour faire tourner le jeu à son avantage. Elle regarda James avec une légère grimace de peur qui eu raison du jeune homme. Il ralentit un peu et Lily profita de ce moment pour accélérer à pleine vitesse et le dépasser d'une bonne longueur. Elle tendit la main, se pencha le plus possible sur son balai et referma finalement sa main sur la balle jaune.

Sirius poussa un cri de victoire, étouffer par un grand rire, Remus applaudit à tout rompre, un grand sourire fendant son visage alors que James était arrêté un peu plus loin, la bouche ouverte, l'air totalement dépité. Il n'en revenait pas, une fille venait de le battre au Quidditch et une débutante en plus. Lily revint vers lui, elle souriait insolemment et agita le Vif d'Or devant lui pour le narguer.

- Pas trop déçu, Cornedrue ? Lança Sirius à James avec une grande tape dans le dos.

Le Cornedrue en question ne répondit pas, il continuait de fixer bêtement Lily qui perdait peu à peu son sourire insolent devant le regard de James.

- Allez tu ne vas pas en faire un drame, renchérit Remus. C'était la chance du débutant !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus, fit James ignorant les deux autres, que tu es attraper le Vif d'Or à ma place ou bien que tu ais utilisé la ruse pour gagner.

Lily baissa les yeux, gênée, mais malgré ses paroles, James ne semblait pas du tout fâché.

- N'empêche, sourit James. Le premier d'entre vous qui raconte cet épisode partout, je l'étrangle !

Tout le petit monde éclata de rire et ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme.

- Tu me dois une revanche, glissa James à Lily en la dépassant pour atterrir.

Chacun fit la queue pour pouvoir prendre sa douche, Sirius qui avait rendez-vous avec Océane réquisitionna une des deux salles de bain en premier alors que James se précipita dans la seconde. Remus vint alors rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine où la jeune fille se désaltérait.

- Alors quel effet cela fait de battre James au Quidditch ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Aucun de nous n'a jamais réussi à le battre, c'est un exploit. Cependant, tu risques de l'entendre ronchonner quelques temps.

_J'ai de quoi le faire céder_, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en prend le risque.

- Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux exactement ? Demanda Remus après un moment de silence.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas bête, Lily. James est un de mes meilleurs amis, je le connais depuis que j'ai onze ans et je vis avec lui depuis autant de temps, alors je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

Lily rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Heu… Oui, je… enfin… c'est pas officiel, dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Je comprends pourquoi ni Sirius ni moi sommes au courant.

- Désolée… Je… en fait, je ne sais pas trop, c'est bizarre…

- James craque pour toi depuis Poudlard. En fait, il t'avais déjà remarqué au collège, si tu veux.

- Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi il a été si désagréable quand, j'ai emménagé ici, soupira Lily.

- Il était jaloux, rigola Remus. Il était jaloux de moi au début car il a vraiment pensé qu'on était ensemble, clarifia-t-il, puis de Sirius car tu t'entends très bien avec lui et ensuite il a voulu se rattraper petit à petit.

- La salle de bain est libre, cria James depuis l'étage.

- Vas-y, lui dit Remus. Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'en soufflerais pas un mot à Sirius, j'attendrais patiemment que vous daigner enfin le dire à tout le monde.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire de gratitude et monta les escaliers pour aller se doucher.

Comme si James savait que c'était elle qui allait monter, il l'attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de la laisser rentrer et de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Dans la salle de bain d'en face, on pouvait entendre la musique. Sirius devait se préparer pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, eux.

Alors que l'eau coulait en abondance sur sa peau, Lily se mit à penser à sa _relation_ avec James. Elle aussi avait déjà craqué sur lui au collège Poudlard. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était surprise à penser à se retrouver dans ses bras, mais à la place, c'était d'autres filles qui s'y retrouvaient. Elles étaient plus vieilles qu'elle, de l'âge de James. Jamais il n'avait pas laissé entendre qu'il s'intéressait à elle comme l'avait dit Remus.

Perdue dans ses pensée, Lily ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'elle avait passé sous la douche. Quand elle éteignit les robinets, elle n'entendait plus la musique, Sirius était sûrement parti. Elle passa une grande serviette autour d'elle et comme à son habitude, elle essuya la buée qui s'était déposée sur le miroir. Ses cheveux maintenant enroulée dans une serviette, elle put mettre ses sous-vêtements au sec. Elle frictionna ensuite ses cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic de la porte. Elle suspendit son geste et se servit de la serviette pour essayer de dissimuler son corps, en vain, elle était vraiment trop petite. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête au cheveux noirs en bataille apparut. James souriait, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il entra et referma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je m'ennuyais tout seul en bas.

- Mais… et Remus, il…

- Il est parti rejoindre une certaine Elisabeth et Sirius est chez Océane. Nous sommes seuls… enfin !

James s'approcha de Lily et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il jeta la serviette gênante et caressa le dos nu de la jeune femme devant lui.

- J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la journée et de te savoir seule sous cette douche, c'était une torture.

Lily pouffa et l'embrassa.

- Remus est courant, annonça-t-elle alors de but en blanc.

- Quoi ? Il…

- Il sait pour nous deux.

James la relâcha un peu et soupira. Lily parut déçue. Elle ôta ses mains qui étaient accroché au cou de James et se retourna pour finir de s'habiller entièrement.

- Et mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lily ? Demanda James quand il s'aperçut que le jeune femme enfilait son jean et qu'elle portait déjà une chemise.

- Je m'habille, ça se voit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement en lui attrapant le poignet pour qu'elle arrête.

- Pour qui tu me prends, James ? D'abord ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais dit à Remus…

- Je n'ai jamais…

- … C'est lui qui a deviné, je ne sais pas comment ! Et de toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il le sache ou non, hein ? Tu as honte de moi pour ne pas vouloir que tes amis soient au courant ? Ou alors tu as déjà une petite-amie officielle ?

Lily insista bien sur les mots _petite-amie officielle. _Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, là. Pourquoi James semblait si déçu que Remus soit au courant de leur relation ?

- Non ! NON ! Lily, je… C'est juste que je voulais profiter…

- De quoi, hein ?

Elle était énervée, il le voyait bien à la couleur de ses joues. Ses tâches de rousseur disparaissait dans le couleur rouge que prenaient ses joues quand elle était en colère. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu énervée, mais les rares fois où ça avait été le cas, il était heureux que ce ne soit pas contre lui… pour cette fois, c'était raté.

Il l'attrapa par les bras pour qu'elle cesse de se brosser les cheveux et la tourna face à lui. Elle ne se débattait pas mais le regarda méchamment, prête à mordre.

- Je ne voulais pas que les garçons soient au courant, expliqua calmement James, mais uniquement parce que s'ils le savent, on va vivre un enfer, ils vont être insupportables et toujours sur notre dos. Mais s'ils le savent alors d'un côté c'est aussi bien, on n'aura plus à attendre d'être seul pour se… câliner.

Joignant le geste à la parole, James rapprocha Lily de lui pour l'enlacer alors qu'elle voyait toutes ses barrières tomber et sa résistance fondre lamentablement face à ses bras si protecteurs, ses yeux rieurs et ses lèvres si pulpeuses et tentantes.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que James ne recule sans quitter les lèvres de Lily et qu'ils marchent à reculons jusqu'à la chambre de jeune homme qui était la plus près.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû remettre ces vêtements, murmura James, on perd du temps.

Lily sourit et se laissa docilement déshabiller avant de se laisser emporter par une myriade de baisers.

- De plus, tu dois te faire pardonner…

- Pardonner de quoi ? Articula difficilement Lily qui avait déjà basculé dans un autre monde.

- De l'affront que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure pendant le match.

- Oh !

Elle sourit, une lueur malicieuse faisait briller ses pupilles et elle renversa James sur le grand lit qui n'attendait qu'eux.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un rayon de lumière avait réussi à percer les rideaux, il traversait la pièce dans sa largeur, épargnant cependant le lit où deux formes respiraient profondément, encore prisonnières de leurs songes. Un grognement se fit entendre, puis un bras bougea et une respiration changea. James venait de se réveiller. Sa vision était floue, il tendit le bras et à tâtons, il attrapa ses lunettes. C'était mieux. Il aperçut une tête rousse, à moitié cachée sous la couette qu'il repoussa un peu.

Lily était couchée sur le ventre, ne portant que sa nudité et ses cheveux flamboyants s'étalaient tout autour d'elle. James s'appuya sur un coude pour mieux la contempler. Elle était vraiment belle. Il repoussa encore un peu plus la couette, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et découvrit son dos, d'un blancheur parfaite, seulement dérangée ci et là par quelques grains de beauté et tâches de rousseur qui s'étaient égarés.

James passa sa main du haut de son dos jusqu'à ses reins, prenant pour chemin sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau était douce et chaude et James laissa reposer sa main à la naissance des fesses de la jeune femme qui par un mouvement imperceptible des paupières signala son réveil. Cependant, Lily ne bougea pas, elle appréciait le contact agréable. Elle sourit derrière son rideau de cheveux mais un bâillement lui grattant la gorge la trahit. James sursauta légèrement mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum… oui, bailla Lily.

Elle se retourna, faisant glisser la main de James mais lui offrant une autre vue, bien plus belle selon lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis pardonnée de mon affront ? Demanda Lily, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres.

- Ça va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, la punition sera plus sévère.

- J'en prend le risque.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquine.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je te l'ai dis, je t'enseignerais tout.

James se mit à rire doucement alors qui Lily reprenait possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser plus sauvage et avec des mains plus libérales.

- Tu vas m'épuiser, sourit James.

- C'est bien le but.

Cependant, trois coups frappés à la porte les firent se stopper net dans leur élan. Lily écarquilla les yeux et James grogna. Le trouble-faite n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer. C'était Sirius. Se doutant sûrement qu'il devait déranger son meilleur ami qui vu l'heure tardive était encore au lit, Sirius avait mis sa main devant ses yeux et s'excusait à l'avance du dérangement. Le vue était comique et malgré sa gêne, Lily sourit largement.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que ta mère a passé sa tête dans la cheminée, elle aimerait que tu passes la voir aujourd'hui si possible.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre de me le dire quand je serais descendu ! Grogna James.

- Mais elle a dit que c'était…

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, devant la véhémence de James, il avait répliqué en enlevant sa main. Il venait d'apercevoir Lily contre le torse de James qui souriait d'embarras.

- Tu… Vous… C'est la meilleure, bafouilla Sirius. REMUS !

Oh ! Non ! Lily n'arrivait pas à y croire, il allait ameuter tout le quartier. Elle sentit les bras de James se resserrer autour d'elle et la couette remonter.

Remus arriva à côté de Sirius, en le regardant bizarrement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui montre le couple enlacé dans le lit de James.

- Et ? Tu m'as appelé pour ça !

Sirius resta incrédule.

- Je suis le dernier au courant !

- Je l'avais deviné avant, dit Remus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller débattre ailleurs ! Pesta James.

- Oui, désolé, mon vieux. Mais tu noteras que j'avais raison et Océane aussi. D'ailleurs je vais aller la prévenir.

Remus entraîna Sirius dehors avant qu'il ne continue son monologue et referma la porte après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à James et Lily.

- Ça va être infernal, maintenant.

- On s'en fiche, non ? Laisse-le dire ce qu'il veut.

James sourit, elle avait raison, il s'en fichait. Il était avec Lily. Ils étaient ensemble. Il l'embrassa et remonta encore plus haut la couette. Un petit câlin avant de rejoindre les deux fauves en bas, l'aiderait sûrement à supporter cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà longue et épuisante pour le nouveau couple.

* * *

Merci à

**Zazo, Tinn-Tamm, lisou52, Dinou, Amandiine, Eylis, Malfoy4ever, hinata, tchingtchong, Faeris, anne-laure0617, Lil'Ashura, SusyBones, Virg05, patmola, Rosalie Johanson, Torny the Rebelious, ladyalienor, tiffanypotter, Arie-Evans, Love-pingo, lyra.will, chtooty, Ayaminne, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys, malilite**

Bisous.


	13. Pour un « Je t’aime »

Chapitre 13 :

**Pour un « Je t'aime »**

- Allez ma Tigresse, tu vas être en retard, souffla doucement James en repoussant quelques mèches rousses rebelles qui barraient le visage de sa tigresse endormie.

- C'est de ta faute, marmonna Lily d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Allez ! Debout !

James commençait à perdre patience. Si Lily ne se levait pas, elle allait être ne retard à ses cours et si elle était en retard à ses cours, elle allait être de mauvaise humeur et c'est lui qui devrait la calmer.

James et Lily était ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant et rien n'avait changé. Elle vivait toujours avec les garçons mais n'occupait plus si souvent sa chambre. Ce matin encore, elle se réveillait dans le lit de James.

- Enfin ! S'exclama James alors que la jeune femme ouvrait doucement les yeux et étirait ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas assez dormi ! Grogna Lily.

- Tu as pourtant aimé la soirée, tu n'as pas voulu rentrer quand je te l'ai proposé.

En effet, hier soir, comme lors de leurs nombreuses soirées, ils avaient tous fait une soirée en couple avec Sirius et Océane, et Remus et Katrina.

Pendant des années, Remus avait plus ou moins reproché à ses deux meilleurs amis d'être trop volages, alors que maintenant, c'était lui qui changeait souvent de petite-amie, trop souvent même au goût de ses amis. En ce moment, il était avec Katrina, une jeune anglaise, sorcière, cela va de soit, journaliste de mode pour Sorcière Hebdo. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une réunion de journalisme, organisée chaque année par différents journalistes.

Katrina était charmante, d'ailleurs Lily aurait douté qu'il en soit autrement quand on connaît Remus. Il lui fallait une femme discrète, attentive, intelligente, douce, etc.

- Mon ange… souffla James sur le visage de la jeune femme pour qu'elle daigne enfin se lever.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis réveillée.

D'un geste exaspéré, Lily repoussa la couette et se mit debout. Elle passa un pantalon et un pull et descendit dans la cuisine, prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Où est James ? Demanda Sirius en voyant Lily, la mine renfrognée, arriver en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle était passablement énervée… contre James. Lily prit une tasse dans le buffet et se servit du café pendant qu'on entendait les pas de James dans les marches. Il s'accouda dans l'embrasure de la porte, croisa les bras et sourit en regardant Lily. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Sirius le regarda tour à tour, un point d'interrogation sur le visage.

- Tout va bien entre vous ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller vois si tout va bien entre toi et Océane ! Répliqua Lily.

Mais cette fois-ci, James ne souriait plus. Il fronça les sourcils, décroisa les bras et s'avança vers Lily, le visage dur.

- C'est quoi le problème, Lily ? C'est parce que je t'ai réveillé ce matin ? Il est huit heures quinze, tu as cours dans trois-quarts d'heures !

Sirius s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant le couple régler ses problèmes.

Lily ferma les yeux et soupira en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle comme une enfant prise en faute.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Redemanda James plus doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas, je… Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment et je suis sur les nerfs et on ne passe pas souvent de temps ensemble.

- Mais, nous…

- Nous sommes toujours avec Sirius et Océane et aussi Remus et sa petite-amie du moment.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ?

- Non… Je t'aime, finit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, lui non plus. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle l'aimait mais ne savait pas si de son côté, les sentiments de James pour elle étaient assez forts, elle ne voulait l'effrayer. James avait imaginé une situation plus romantique pour entendre ou dire ces trois mots, mais finalement dans la cuisine, un matin au petit déjeuner après une pseudo dispute, ce n'était pas mal non plus.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, lui murmura-t-il dans le cou, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est bête, mais Lily perdit tout de suite sa mauvaise humeur et retrouva son sourire. Elle se retourna, se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Après, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller voir Sirius pour t'excuser, lui dit gentiment James en prenant place à côté d'elle pour prendre son café.

Elle acquiesça, se retrouvant soudainement fautive. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui ça mais sur le coup elle n'avait rien maîtrisé.

Si James et elle se disputaient rarement et souvent pour des futilités, Océane et Sirius avaient déjà rompu une fois. Sirius avait eu peur de voir sa relation ave la jeune femme durer. Il se sentait bien avec elle, trop bien même selon lui et c'était de là que tout était venu. Sirius avait toujours eu peur de tomber amoureux mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était réellement amoureux d'Océane. Ce n'est pas toujours facile à accepter, surtout quand vous vous êtes bornés à penser que l'amour était faux et sans intérêt. Il était devenu distant et Océane avait compris que ça n'allait plus. Elle lui avait clairement dit que s'il restait avec elle juste pour prendre du plaisir, ce n'était pas la peine et elle était partie. Trois jours. Il avait mis trois jours à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. De plus pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pleuré pour une femme, chose totalement impensable quand on s'appelle Sirius Black. Mais Océane était restée aveugle à tous ses petits messages, tous ses bouquets de fleurs. Ensuite, il avait mis une journée à la reconquérir. Aujourd'hui, ça allait beaucoup mieux entre eux et il n'était pas rare qu'Océane reste chez eux pendant plusieurs jours ou bien que ce soit Sirius qui disparaisse chez la jeune femme pendant un lapse de temps.

Lily frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sirius qui vint lui ouvrir, complètement débraillé. Il était apparemment en train de boutonner sa chemise.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

Sirius la regardait sans rien dire, le visage neutre. Il voulait montrer à Lily de continuer.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

- Ce n'est rien. On oublie.

- Mais je suis vraiment désolée et j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant, James a raison, si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard.

Il lui fit un sourire et referma la porte pour finir de s'habiller tandis que Lily filait se doucher. Elle avait senti que Sirius malgré son léger sourire, ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné.

Elle avait juste eu le temps d'embrasser James avant qu'il ne parte au Ministère avec Sirius puis s'était elle-même rendue à l'hôpital pour sa journée pratique.

La journée avait été longue, sans compter que lundi elle repartait en stage. Elle clôturait son année avec ce stage là qui s'effectuerait dans le service de pathologie des Sortilèges. Elle avait hâte car dans ce service, cela promettait d'être plus intéressant.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Et n'oubliez pas que lundi commence votre stage et que par conséquent votre année se termine, nous nous reverrons pour votre examen final uniquement. Donc bon stage.

Le professeur ramassa ses quelques feuilles qui lui tenait lieu de support pour faire son cours et sortit. Lily, comme les autres élèves ramassa aussi ses feuilles de cours et ses plumes puis sortit avec Maggie.

- Enfin, j'ai hâte que tout ceci se termine, déclara Maggie.

- Moi aussi. Déjà une année, tu te rends compte, c'est passé trop vite.

- Oui, mais plus vite ça passe, mieux c'est.

Maggie avait raison, Lily avait vraiment hâte de finir sa formation, elle commençait à en avoir marre des cours et voulait rentrer dans la vie active pour de bon. Les deux filles se séparèrent à la sortie de l'hôpital et Lily transplana directement chez elle.

La maison était calme, Remus était dans la salle en train de rédiger un article, quant à James et Sirius, ils devaient encore travailler. Remus releva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée mais il replongea aussitôt dans ses parchemins quand Lily lui fit un signe de la main. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires et se laissa aller à la renverse sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée allongé, les yeux fixant le plafond, toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas entendu James et Sirius rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Elle sursauta.

- Rien.

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, Lily.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non.

- Ce sont tes parents ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment. J'ai comme un coup de blues.

James la prit dans ses bras, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se contenta de la bercer doucement en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Tu viens nous préparer un truc à manger ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je dois être recalée aux fourneaux et au ménage !

James se mit à rire.

- J'ai faim et j'ai peur que Sirius fasse des bêtises, tout seul dans cette grande cuisine.

- Alors vas l'aider !

- Je suis encore pire que lui.

Lily poussa doucement James qui s'était remis à rire et descendit aider Sirius. Elle appréhendait un peu en se rappelant la scène de ce matin.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est James qui t'as dit venir ?

- Oui, sourit-elle.

Ils préparèrent à dîner dans le silence. C'était pesant et inconfortable. Elle n'avait jamais été dans une situation semblable avec Sirius. D'habitude, ils riaient ensemble, parlaient beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, il y avait comme un froid.

- Ecoute, Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit mais je regrette vraiment pour ce matin. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que je fais tout de travers et je n'aime pas comment on est là ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas la même facilité que James et toi.

- Parce que tu crois que si Remus et toi n'aviez pas été là, je serais avec lui en ce moment ? Arrête Sirius, c'est faux et tu le sais. Seulement, tu étais là et moi pas. Si jamais tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Ça peut être plus facile avec moi qu'avec James ou Remus. En plus, je pense être meilleure conseillère, plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'ai peur.

Sirius, lui, ne plaisantait pas. Il battait les œufs avec un sérieux déconcertant, presque inquiétant quand on le connaissait bien.

- De quoi ?

- De tomber amoureux. J'ai toujours dit que je ne serais jamais dépendant d'une fille, que je ne m'attacherais jamais.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un que tu dépends de lui. J'aime James mais je ne suis pas emprisonnée par lui. Océane est quelqu'un de bien, elle est gentille, intelligente et… drôle. Elle t'aime vraiment pour ce que tu es et pas pour ton nom, ton argent ou même pour ce que tu as été au collège.

- On s'est disputé hier soir.

Sirius se confiait à elle. Il lui disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et la gaffe de Lily ce matin lui apparaissait plus énorme maintenant que Sirius lui disait tout.

- Elle pense que je lui cache quelque chose parce qu'elle dit que je suis… distant, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi longtemps avec une fille, ni aussi bien. On se comprend. On se complète. Je… je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime.

- Alors vas lui dire à elle, pas à moi.

Sirius releva la tête de l'omelette et dévisagea longuement Lily avant de laisser se dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres et de lui souffler un merci avant de lui faire une bise bien sonore sur la joue et de partir rejoindre Océane dans son appartement.

Lily sourit. C'était arrangé. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle continua de faire le repas en ajoutant les lardons dans l'omelette et elle fit revenir les carrés de pomme de terre dans la sauteuse.

- Où est Sirius ?

- Partis voir Océane, répondit Lily, toute joyeuse.

- Ça va mieux apparemment.

- Oui. Tu dis à Remus que le dîner est prêt.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Les chapeaux pointus multicolores sont à la mode pour la nouvelle saison, ils en font dans tous les magasins de prêt-à-porter.

Remus sourit, amusé et James retenait son fou rire alors que Lily hochait la tête, complètement désintéressé. Elle se fichait totalement des chapeaux multicolores, elle n'en portait jamais, quant à la mode, elle ne la suivait même pas. Mais Katrina n'était pas journaliste de mode pour rien. Rien qu'en la voyant, on devinait qu'elle était une _victime_ de la mode. Tout était accordé : ses chaussures, son sac, son foulard, qui au passage, vu le temps était totalement inutile, ses boucles d'oreilles et même son maquillage. A première vue, elle semblait très superficielle comme femme mais elle n'était pas si bête. Enfin, Lily aurait bien aimé dévier le sujet sur quelque chose de plus intéressant et auquel tout le monde aurait participé, un sujet plus… classique. Il ne manquerait plus que les garçons se mettent à parler de Quidditch et la soirée serait à son comble. Quelle idée Remus avait eu d'inviter sa « petite-amie » à prendre le café ? Une soirée sous la couette avec James aurait été beaucoup plus agréable.

- Katy !

- Oui ?

- Il est tard et tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais te coucher tôt ?

- Oh ! Si ! Il faut que je sois à Manchester demain pour un défilé, dit-elle à Lily avec un petit clin d'œil.

Remus sourit de plus belle en voyant la scène et salua James et Lily avant de suivre Katrina pour la raccompagner chez elle.

- Je ne savais pas que les filles pouvaient débiter autant de paroles en si peu de temps.

- Nous ne sommes pas toutes comme ça, s'indigna Lily.

- Heureusement, j'adore le silence. N'empêche, je me demande bien comment fait Remus, lui qui était si… Il était toujours le premier à nous dire qu'il n'aimait pas les filles pipelettes, superficielles… et là…

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune, ça doit être pour ça !

- Je crois aussi !

Ils se mirent à rire et montèrent se coucher.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

Ils étaient couchés, dans le noir mais James n'arrivait pas à dormir alors que Lily commençait tout juste à trouver le sommeil.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

**_FIN_**

* * *

vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le mot **_fin_** qui est marqué juste au-dessus. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre que j'ai retapé car il ne me plaisait pas! Je ne voulais pas d'une fin-épilogue où j'aurais écris que Lily avait eu son année (car tout le monde se doute qu'elle a réussi) et où avec James tout était merveilleux (ça ne peut pas être autrement) et patati et patata! Donc voilà! Cependant si cette fin ne vous plait _vraiment_ pas dites-le moi et dite-moi ce que vous vouliez comme fin et là, je pourrais _essayer_ de voir ce que je peux faire mais autrement cela reste comme ça car moi, ça me choque pas trop!

Merci à

**Amandiine, lolly Fizz LRMD, Rosalie Johanson, ladyalienor, Malfoy4ever, Eleonore-dem, Zazo, hinata, patmola, lisou52, Mione des Maraudeurs, Faeris, Boo Sullyvan, malilite, Arie-Evans, Dinou, nini44, lyra.will, Ayaminne, Erylis, Lil'Ashura, virg05, lauralavoiepelletier, Perruche Cenevole, Torny the Rebelious, SusyBones, tchingtchong, Malak, Love-pingo**

Bisous


End file.
